Nieve, amistad, amor y Hogwarts
by Brujita Kira
Summary: GWxDM...Hx? Una historia llena de magia, amor y muchas sorpresas! entre el 5º y 6º libro
1. El despertar de Harry

**Capítulo 1**

**EL DESPERTAR DE HARRY**

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cruzando los brazos sobre el resquicio de la ventana y dejando caer la cabeza sobre ellos; contemplaba el bosque melancólicamente a través de los empañados cristales. Hacía tanto viento y nevaba con tal intensidad que Harry apenas podía distinguir nada, y se alegró mucho de estar en aquel dormitorio tan confortable. Llevaba un buen rato despierto, un ruido le había sobresaltado hacía mas o menos una hora y, a pesar de tener sueño, ya no había podido volverse a dormir. Era la víspera de navidad y aunque aun faltaba para el desayuno ya tenía hambre.

No podía dejar de pensar que eran las primeras navidades que no tendría noticias de Sirius y lo injusto que era no poder volver a Grimmauld Place y pasar las fiestas juntos. No quería entristecerse, pero el silencio siempre le hacia perderse en esos pensamientos… además, aquella noche era especialmente silenciosa, seguro que el era el único que estaba despierto, aunque de todas formas, apenas vivía gente en Hogwarts durante la navidad. La mayoría de los alumnos y profesores se iban a pasar las vacaciones a sus casas con su familia y, cada vez que pensaba en ello, se alegraba de tener tan buenos amigos como Ron o Hermione, con quienes poder celebrar estas fiestas. Eso le hizo alegrarse un poco, así que se apartó de la ventana, se levantó y tirándose sobre la cama, bocabajo, cogió la foto de sus padres que tenía debajo de la almohada. Pasó los dedos por encima, suavemente, con ternura, sonrió y volvió a guardarla. No era día para ponerse triste, sino para ser feliz.

Para el ya había comenzado el día, así que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, y se dirigió decidido a despertar a Ron, aunque no creía que a su amigo le sentara bien empezar el día tan temprano.

-¡Ron¡Ron!... ¡despiértate hombre que ya es Navidad¿No quieres que bajemos a ver que nos han regalado?

-Eeehmms Haarry… peero si aun es de noche y me gusta mi sueñoo (decía sonriéndose)… además… ya tengo muchos jerseeiis…

-¡Jajajaja¡Bueno hombre¿Y lo que te han regalado los demás¿No quieres saberlo?

-Uhmm… bueeeno… vamos -Dijo Ron entre bostezos… aunque sonó muy poco convincente.

Dejó a Ron en la cama y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la sala común Harry se sorprendió de lo bonita que estaba con todos los adornos navideños que habían puesto, la chimenea estaba encendida y el calor era de lo mas acogedor. De las paredes colgaban guirnaldas con flores y de las antorchas caían unas cintas de color rojo y dorado atadas con un lazo. Sobre la mesa había cestos con ranas de chocolate, pasteles de caldero, grajeas de todos los sabores y todo tipo de caramelos mágicos. De la chimenea colgaban cuatro calcetines, el primero era el suyo, como para no verlo, era de unos colores llamativos, pues lo había tejido Dobby para el como regalo de navidad hace dos años, podía ver sobresalir un pequeño paquete y un sobre rojo, a su lado había dos mas pequeños, uno rosa y otro verde, eran los de Ginny y Hermione y por último el mas grande de todos… y es que con lo que había crecido Ron últimamente ¡no se había parado a pensar cuanto tendrían que haber crecido sus pies! Todos los demás alumnos volvían siempre a casa por navidad, pero con el regreso de Lord Voldemort, los Weasley pensaron que no había un sitio mas seguro para sus hijos que Hogwarts, a si mismo, los padres de Hermione tampoco sabían como proteger a su hija ante las fuerzas mágicas así que los tres se habían quedado a pasar las navidades en el colegio… aunque de todas formas… hubieran buscado cualquier excusa para pasarlas con Harry, o al menos eso es lo que hacían cada año.

Los personajes de los cuadros lucían sus mejores galas, y las dos armaduras de la sala llevaban una capa de terciopelo roja… parecían sonreír. En el centro de la habitación, suspendido a una altura considerable, flotaba un poco de muerdazo, y soltó una carcajada al pensar que alguien debería empujar a Ron y a Hermione ahí debajo. Lejos de recordar su propia experiencia con el muerdazo… se distrajo un poco pensando con quien le gustaría que le empujaran a el, y después de dar vueltas entre las chicas que conocía… se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que se entristeció, pensando que había cosas que era mejor no plantearse…

-¡Eyyyyy Harry! Esta más adornada que nunca ¿no crees?

Se volvió para mirar a Ron que tenía una pinta la mar de divertida, con el pelo despeinado, la bata al revés, el pijama metido dentro de los calcetines y con las zapatillas en la mano.

-Anda Ron adecéntate un poco, no querrás que baje Hermione y te vea asi¿No?

-¿Qué¡A mi eso me da igual!... ahms… Pero vamos… tienes razón… debería ponerme esto al derecho... –Respondió sonrojándose.

-Ha sido una idea genial poner los regalos en la sala común… así podremos abrirlos con Ginniy y Hermione¡aunque tendremos que esperar a que se despierten!

-¡ESO NO VA A HACER FALTA! – Se oyó una voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

Detrás de ellos, Hermione les miraba divertida, estaba sentada en su sofá favorito, al lado de una mesita con una luz brillante, acurrucada y envuelta en una manta verde de lana, Crookshank dormía a sus pies mientras sostenía un libro gordísimo entre las manos.

-Llevo aquí un buen rato. Me desperté y al ver que Ginny no estaba baje a buscarla, pero no la he encontrado, así que me senté aquí a esperarla.

-¿Ya estas preocupándote por todo el mundo Hermione? -Dijo Ron con una sonrisita sarcástica -Ginny sabe cuidarse solita.

- Ya, ya lo se, además en esta noche, es mejor no preguntarse donde estarán tus amigos, quizás puedas estropear alguna sorpresa…. Aunque a decir verdad… también me he quedado despierta porque tenía mucha curiosidad por ver los regalos, y ya que los he visto… ¡no me podía dormir! -Se puso colorada, y muerta de risa, se tapó la cara con un cojín..

-Bueno¿entonces a que esperamos? -saltó Ron impaciente.

-A Ginny ¿no te parece¡Qué es tu hermana hombre! Que poca consideración.

-Jajaja, tienes razón. A si que aprovecharé para comer esas ranas de chocolate, que tengo un hambre -y se dirigió directo a la cesta.

-Como siempre Ron… ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?

-Es normal tener hambre cuando uno se levanta Hermione, para eso inventaron el "desayuno"-Explicó Ron con un tono musical.

-Pensé que te preocuparía un poco saber que está sola en el castillo, de madrugada, al fin al cabo es tu hermana ¿no? –Preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo preocuparme por nada con el estómago vacío Hermione, es la primera norma del día.

-¡Eres insufrible Ron!

-¡Y tu eres peor que mi madre! Ni en vacaciones puedo estar tranquilo, que crees que puede pasarle a Ginny en Hogwarts el día de navidad¡Relájate Hermione¡Estará dando un paseo nocturno!

-¡Apóyame Harry! –Le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ehms… -Dijo Harry mirando al techo… y pensó que ni siquiera una tonelada de muérdago serviría para casos tan desesperados… -¿Hace mucho que salió Ginny? -Preguntó por salir del paso.

-Pues hace más de una hora, porque me desperté y ya no estaba, pero a saber cuanto tiempo puede llevar. Al principio no le di importancia, pero es que ya llevo un rato esperando… No es que ahora me de por pasarme los días preocupándome por todo el mundo. De todas formas aunque así fuera¡esa es la labor de los prefectos¿No¡Preocuparse por los demás alumnos!...

Hizo una pausa para mirar inquisidoramente a Ron, que en ese momento se le escapaba una rana de chocolate de las manos, que saltaba de forma suicida desde la mesa hacia la chimenea. Tras negar un par de veces la cabeza, Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry y siguió hablándole, dejando a Ron por perdido.

-…Además Ginny esta muy rara últimamente, yo no se que le pasa, pero esta muy seria. Cada vez está menos tiempo con nosotros, siempre anda por ahí con Luna. De todas formas, tampoco solemos vagar solos por el castillo durante la noche, aunque sea navidad sigue estando prohibido…

Mientras hablaba, Ron cargó el peso en los brazos y se puso de pie sobre la mesa en búsqueda y captura de la pobre rana, pero en cuanto levantó las manos resbaló rápidamente, cayendo de culo sobre la alfombra.

-Ron, deberías saber, que aunque sea gracias a la esclavitud de los elfos, se enceran las mesas todas las noches -Dijo Harry entre risas, rehuyendo la severa mirada de Hermione, castigo por tomarse a broma el trabajo de los elfos domésticos. Ron parecía no escucharle, mirando absorto como se abrasaba la rana en el fuego de la chimenea, y Harry también se quedo mirando fijamente el chocolate, como se fundía sobre la piedra, perdiendo la magia que había en el… es como si la rana hubiese muerto, era un pensamiento bastante absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo le entristeció un poco.

Un fuerte golpe le sacó de su ensimismamiento, Ginny había entrado en la sala común y acababa de tropezar con un sillón. Estaba cubierta de nieve, debía estar helada.

-¿Dónde estabas Ginny¡Nos tenías preocupados! -Dijo Ron levantándose del suelo, Hermione le hizo una mueca de incredulidad y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo preocupada.

Ginny estaba muy colorada, se agarraba la rodilla, debería haberse echo daño, levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en Harry durante unos segundos.

Harry sintió una patada en el estómago, algo horrible debía de haberle pasado a Ginny, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Al cabo de unos instantes aparto la mirada bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡Dejadme en paz! -Gritó, y desapareció.

Harry miró desconcertado a sus amigos, que se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron detrás de ella pero enseguida las escaleras se volvieron rampas y cayeron rodando. Hermione se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido¿Le habrán echo algo? - Dijo Ron con ira- Seguro que ha sido Malfoy, como ahora no puede ir a fastidiar a su casa, habrá estado metiéndose con Ginny. -Pensó Harry en voz alta.

- Dirás ahora que no tiene casa ¿no? - Dijo Ron entre dientes -Algunos se libran de Azkaban solo por tener dinero. Ni toda la fortuna de los Malfoy debería de poder librar de los delitos a su padre, debería pudrirse en Azkaban con los demás mortifagos. ¡Maldito Malfoy! -Dijo Ron mientras golpeaba el suelo con rabia.

- No creo que haya sido nada de eso – Dijo Hermione melancólicamente -yo hablaré con ella chicos -y comenzó a subir lentamente, mientras las rampas se volvían escalones a medida que Hermione las pisaba.


	2. Ron

Capítulo 2

RON

-"KATIE BELL agarra la quaffle a una velocidad sorprendente. ¡La lanza a Alicia Spinet que vuela haciendo un doble tirabuzón con pirueta! Se acerca a la portería y… ¡GOOOOL DE GRYYYYFFINDOR! 90 A 0¡GRYFFINDOR SE ESTÁ LLEVANDO EL PARTIDO DE CALLE!"

Ron visualizaba el partido desde su posición escuchando desde lejos la voz de Lee Jordan retumbando por todo el campo.

-"HAY QUE DESTACAR LA FABULOSA ACTUACIÓN DE RON WEASLEY A QUIEN NO HAN PODIDO COLAR LA QUAFFLE NI UNA SOLA VEZ EN TODO EL PARTIDO"

Ron delante de su portería, protegía los aros como nunca, todo el colegio le animaba y había pancartas de Gryffindor por todas partes. Todos vitoreaban su nombre. El equipo de Slytherin avanzaba hacia el atacando con violencia a sus compañeros. Harry y Malfoy daban vueltas a lo lejos uno detrás del otro. Parecía que no sabían muy bien lo que hacían, aunque apenas podía verlos, estaban cerca de la portería contraria. Las cazadoras estaban en uno de sus mejores días, Alicia y Katie habían congeniado estupendamente con Ginny, formaban un equipo estupendo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían vuelto a meter otro gol, ya le sacaban 100 puntos a Slytherin y Ron se sentía tranquilo observando el campo.

Se había dado cuenta de que estaba algo desviado y se apresuró corregir su posición desplazándose hacia la izquierda. Fue entonces cuando la vio: La pequeña snitch revoloteaba alrededor del aro izquierdo, brillaba muchísimo en esa mañana soleada, estuvo observando a Harry que seguía esquivando a Malfoy en la otra punta del campo y volvió a mirar la snitch que aun estaba en el mismo sitio.

-¡ROON CUIDADO! -Le gritó Ginny que avanzaba hacia él.

Se había distraído. Una buldger se dirigía directa a su cara (los dos golpeadores nuevos tenían mucho que envidiar a sus hermanos). A la derecha un jugador de Slytherin se dirigía con la quaffle directo a marcar. Todo el campo quedó en silencio ante la tensión de la situación, la buldger estaba casi encima y Ron descendió bruscamente, esquivando la buldger que paso rozándole el pelo, lo que el cazador de Slytherin aprovechó para lanzar, pero Ron había empezado un movimiento circular; a medida que descendía su cuerpo, hacia atrás, iba ascendiendo la parte delantera de la escoba, igual que si describiera una voltereta mortal de espaldas. Mientras la quaffle se acercaba al aro central, entonces Ron hizo algo increíble. Totalmente bocabajo, le dio un escobazo a la quaffle con una fuerza descomunal al tiempo que terminaba de girar sobre si mismo volviendo a estar cabeza arriba. La quaffle había salido del campo, por encima de los aros y había aterrizado en el lago. Todos los cazadores se dirigieron hacia allí, las buldger detrás acabando también en el agua salpicando con mucha fuerza, seguidas de los golpeadores que se empaparon. Malfoy estaba boquiabierto junto al guardián de Slytherin. La parada había sido excepcional, de esas que hacen historia en los partidos profesionales. Todos los espectadores estaban desconcertados. Alargó su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que seguía ascendiendo y agarró la snitch, saliendo disparado hacia delante, cruzando el campo y dejando libre su portería.

-¡HAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYY! –Harry le vio acercarse con una mano levantada, al principio pensó que era para celebrar su despejada pero distinguió el brillo en su mano. Ron lanzó la snitch a Harry que la cogió con una mano, atónito. La señora Hooch tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había sucedido y poner fin al partido.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 250 A 0! HA SIDO INCREIBLE. ¡RON WEASLY ES LA ESTRELLA DEL PARTIDO! ESTA JUGADA MARCARA LA HISTORIA DEL QUIDDITCH EN HOWARTS¡VIVAAA ROOON WEASLEY¡¡REY DEL QUIDDITCH¡GRYFFINDOR SE HACE CON EL PARTIDO Y LA COPA CON UN FINAL ESPECTACULAR!- La voz de Lee Jordan resonaba entre el griterío del público, que se había lanzado al centro del campo aclamando a Ron.

Todos sus compañeros le abrazaban, mientras descendían. Harry le abrazaba y le zarandeaba diciendo:

-¡Ron¡Ron!... ¡despiértate hombre que ya es Navidad¿No quieres que bajemos a ver que nos han regalado?

Ron no podía creerlo, era un sueño fantástico, le estaban despertando del mejor sueño de su vida. Tardo un tiempo en asimilarlo y al final respondió

-Eehhmms Haarry.. peero si aun es de noche y me gusta mi sueñoo (decía aun con la imagen del partido en su cabeza, mientras se desvanecía poco a poco)… además… ya tengo muchos jerseeiis…

-¡Jajajaja¡Bueno hombre¿Y lo que te han regalado los demás¿No quieres saberlo?

-uhmm… bueeeno… vamos -Dijo Ron entre bostezos… -Aunque para nada estaba convencido, mas bien bastante enfadado, y vio salir a Harry, corriendo escaleras abajo así que decidió levantarse. Cogió la bata que estaba a los pies de la cama, se la puso con los ojos aun cerrados y llevando las zapatillas en la mano siguió a Harry por las escaleras, pero…

-¡AY¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?

Miro al suelo y había un montón de cristales rotos en la puerta de su habitación. Se había cortado con uno de ellos y estaba empezando a sangrar un poco. Se agachó a recoger los pedazos, estaban calientes y brillaban de una forma especial. La luz lo atravesaba emitiendo un brillo increíble, de colores vivos, estaba seguro que eso no era ningún objeto muggle, tampoco sabría que hubiera sido cuando estaba completo así que lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado para reunirse con Harry.

Estaba hambriento. Le sorprendió ver la sala común tan adornada teniendo en cuenta que solo estaban ellos cuatro. Y después de soportar las bromas de Harry acerca de su aspecto, saludó a Hermione que ya les esperaba abajo.


	3. ¿Quién vigila tus sueños?

Capitulo 3

**¿Quién vigila tus sueños?**

Ginny se había mudado al cuarto de Hermione durante las vacaciones, ya que estaban las dos solas era una tontería que durmieran en cuartos separados. Habían pasado toda la noche charlando sobre miles de cosas, estuvieron leyendo la revista "Cosmobruja" comentando las nuevas túnicas de gala que se llevaban para esta temporada, las modelos se paseaban una detrás de otra a lo largo de las páginas, haciéndose las importantes y mirando con un aire de superioridad. Leyeron un reportaje sobre los diez jugadores de Quidditch más guapos, compartieron los posters y comieron golosinas. Estuvieron leyendo sobre los trucos de una brujacosmo para llamar la atención de los chicos e intentó sonsacarle a Hermione cosas sobre su relación con Victor Krum pero no hubo forma. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando se fueron a la cama, algo nerviosas sabiendo que al día siguiente les esperaban los regalos, aun así Hermione calló rendida enseguida y diez minutos después podía oírla roncar. Ginny en cambio no tenia sueño, tenía ese nudo en el estómago que se te forma cuando tienes que hacer algo y no quieres que nadie se entere, porque sabes que no esta bien y no debes hacerlo. Ya que estaba segura de que Hermione dormía, se levantó de la cama cuidándose mucho de no despertarla y sacó dos bolsas de debajo de la cama. Una contenía dos paquetes, uno de ellos era pequeño y estaba envuelto de color rojo, el otro era grande y tenía el papel adornado con muchas lunas. Al ver lo que contenía dentro volvió a guardarla. Agarró la otra bolsa sin mirarla y se dirigió a la silla que estaba a su derecha, cogió la capa y se la puso sobre el camisón saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Bajo las escaleras, despacio hasta llegar a la sala común. ¡Que prisa se habían dado los elfos domésticos esta vez! Ya estaba completamente adornada, y estaba preciosa. El fuego estaba encendido y ya había algunos regalos alrededor. Se sentó delante de la chimenea y sacó varios paquetes de la bolsa. Fue repartiéndolos entre los diferentes montones que había ya formados hasta llegar al último paquete, este era para Harry, era su regalo de navidad e iba a ponerlo junto a los demás regalos… cuando esa idea tentadora seguía rondándole la cabeza… igual que lo había hecho toda la noche.

Levantó la vista nerviosa mirando hacia los lados y luego volvió a mirar el paquete. Paso los dedos por encima, preocupada por lo que estaba pensando. Tras una larga pausa, tiró de la cinta azul que adornaba el paquete y retiró el papel celeste con mucho cuidado para que no se estropeara. Dentro había una caja de color marrón de embalaje y la abrió despacio. Envuelta en plásticos, una pirámide de cristal reflejaba la luz del fuego emitiendo brillantes colores… era un cazasueños. Es magia muy antigua, hace cientos de años, en las tierras salvajes, los indios Kuwait las usaban para proteger sus sueños de otros enemigos que quisieran robarlos, el Chamán, que era aquel que nacía con poderes mágicos en las tribus, lo hacía con plumas y caña, los encantaba y los colgaban en el techo de sus tiendas. Ginny había pasado semanas en la biblioteca buscando información para llevar a cabo ese encantamiento, aunque ya no utilizó plumas… podía hacerlo con cualquier cosa así que uso una pirámide de cristal, era muy especial para ella, recuerdo de cuando estuvo en Egipto con su familia hace tres años.

Se levantó con la pirámide en las manos, y comenzó a subir la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos, nerviosa, pensando en volverse a tras en cada peldaño, hasta que llegó al descansillo y se paró frente a la puerta. Adelantó la mano casi a punto de rozar el pomo pero se echo a tras asustada, volvió a mirar la pirámide… se adelantó con firmeza agarrando el pomo, girándolo suavemente, muy despacio sin hacer ruido, y entró en la habitación.

Se acercó a la cama de Ron, que estaba completamente dormido, tenia un semblante alegre, luego se acercó a la cama de Harry. Solo se acercó un poco y tras una larga pausa le susurró… "lo siento Harry, pero no podemos seguir haciéndonos mas daño" puso la pirámide en su mesita y se apartó.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, y Ginny empezó a dudar de su propio encantamiento, se alejó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared. Tenía la mente fija en la pirámide, y solo de vez en cuando miraba a Ron para asegurarse que aun dormía, entonces sucedió: El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a brillar, como si emitiera una tenue luz, solo fue un instante, y esos pequeños puntos de luz empezaron a ascender, tenían una tonalidad anaranjada, y tendían a unirse formando una pequeña nube, esta permaneció unos segundos sobre la cabeza de Harry y en un instante voló rápidamente hasta introducirse dentro de la pirámide.

Era así como funcionaba, Hacia meses que Harry no recordaba ninguno de sus sueños… la oclumancia que había practicado con Snape le había dejado huella, y ahora su mente se ponía en blanco cada noche. De esa forma Harry se protegía a si mismo de las horribles pesadillas que había tenido durante años, aunque fuera de forma incosciente, y no lo podía evitar. Gracias al cazasueños, ahora Harry podría recuperar sus sueños buenos y felices que quedaban almacenados dentro, mientras que las pesadillas que le producían dolor desaparecían. Así nunca más se entristecería por no volver a ver a sus padres ni y a Sirius, aunque fuera solo en sus sueños.

Ginny se levantó y la recogió, estaba caliente. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaba su varita para hacerla funcionar y se alegró de haber cogido la capa y no la bata del pijama, pues tenía la varita en el bolsillo interior. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. No podía esperar mas y allí mismo en el rellano sacó la varita y golpeó suavemente en la punta de la pirámide susurrando "_somnus adducere" _y al instante se formó de nuevo una nube anaranjada, era enorme, salía de la punta de la pirámide y ocupaba casi todo el rellano, y entonces vio una sucesión de imágenes, sin relación unas de otras… Harry volando sobre el lago, el gran comedor en una mesa de banquete, Hermione sonriendo cubierta de nieve, Hagrid dando de comer a Fang, Hermione estudiando, Sirius marchándose sobre el hipogrifo, Ron y Harry jugando al quidditch, Hermione en clase de pociones, Hermione en el baile de torneo de los tres magos, Malfoy convertido en un hurón, Harry y Hermione leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol… Harry recostado sobre su regazo mientras ella jugaba con su pelo… Ginny se quedó helada, y dejó caer la pirámide y la varita al suelo junto a la puerta, se rompió en pequeños pedazos y sonó muy fuerte en la oscuridad de la noche, y una luz se encendió dentro del dormitorio. Ginny se asustó muchísimo, se puso muy nerviosa y se le aceleró el corazón. Recogió la varita del suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras sin mirar a tras hasta llegar a la sala común y se sentó en un butacón frente al fuego. Miraba de reojo las escaleras por si la habían seguido, pero pasando unos minutos, se tranquilizo un poco a ver que nadie bajaba. Cogió los restos de papel, la cinta de envolver y la caja, los tiró al fuego y volvió a sentarse en el butacón para ver como ardían.

No paraba de moverse, de fijar su vista en cosas, estaba incomoda, porque no quería pararse a pensar y asimilar lo que había visto… Harry soñaba con Hermione, más que con cualquier otra persona y soñaba que estaba con ella igual que si fuera su novia… De todas formas imaginaba que pudiera ocurrir, era una opción que a Harry le gustara Hermione, pero lo sentía tanto., estaba llena de rabia. Miraba fijamente como los papeles se consumían en el fuego, siguiendo con la mente el baile de las llamas, como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, no pensar, no pensar… hasta que escuchó unos pasos lejanos que provenían desde las escaleras que llegaban del dormitorio de las chicas¡era Hermione! Se levantó y salió corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.


	4. Tormentas

**Tormentas**

Un ruido la había sobresaltado, sonaba como a cristal roto. Hermione se levantó asustada y miro hacia la ventana, lo primero que pensó es que alguien podría haber entrado en la habitación, pero el cristal estaba intacto. Dirigió la mirada a la cama de Ginny, estaba vacía. No sabía que hora era, pero debería ser muy temprano, tenía la sensación de no haber dormido nada y le dolía la cabeza. Se lavó la cara, se puso un jersey sobre el pijama y cogió el libro que tenía en la mesita de noche. Bajó a la sala común buscando a Ginny, pero estaba vacía. Miró alrededor, nunca había visto la sala común tan adornada, lo que quería decir que nunca habían echo trabajar tanto a los elfos domésticos. Cogió una rana de chocolate de una cesta y se dejo caer sobre el sofá con desgana.

Miró el reloj de la pared, aun era temprano para desayunar ¿Dónde se habría metido Ginny? Abrió el libro que tenía sobre el regazo, había una página marcada con un separador rojo y unas plumas que lo adornaban. Crookshanks salto a sus pies y ronroneaba buscando las caricias de Hermione.

Ginny corría por el pasillo sin dirección fija. Estaba totalmente vacío y muy oscuro pues, aun no había amanecido, tan solo lo alumbraban algunas antorchas. Bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Podía sentirse observada por los cuadros, como la seguían con su mirada inquisitoria. Ginny estaba mas pendiente del camino que dejaba tras de si, que por decidir el lugar a donde se dirigía, por lo que miraba constantemente atrás, por si Hermione la hubiera visto y la estuviera siguiendo. Al doblar la esquina chocó contra algo grande y blando, y debido a la inercia que llevaba, cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en un hombro. Se sentía mareada, respiró hondo un momento y levantó la vista. Había chocado contra Grabbe, que la miraba como si verla tirada en el suelo hubiera sido lo mas gracioso que hubiese visto en su vida. A su lado estaba Goyle que se reía a carcajadas mientras llamaba a Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy ven¡Mira¡La gente va dejando basura tirada por el suelo! –Dijo mientras la señalaba. Malfoy se abrió paso entre ellos y se sorprendió al verla allí tirada, tenía un semblante triste.

- ¡Vaya! La pequeña Weasley –Dijo Malfoy muy serio. –¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Nada que te importe –Dijo Ginny sin mirarle.

-Anda si se las da de valiente… estos Gryffindor… se lo tienen muy subido a la cabeza ¿no crees? –Exclamó Grabbe con sarcasmo.

-Pues fíjate pelirroja, teníamos ganas de encontrarnos contigo a solas… sabemos que fuiste uno de los que estuviste en el departamento de misterios, y ya que dijisteis todas esas mentiras sobre nuestros padres, quizás tengas valor para repetirlas ahora. –Decía Goyle en plan policía de un interrogatorio. Ginny intentó levantarse pero Grabbe le dio un empujón y volvió a caer al suelo.

-A ver guapa¿a ti quien te ha dado permiso para levantarte?... ¿Has sido tu Goyle?

-No ¡que va! Yo no he sido –Decía aguantando la risa, parecía disfrutar con todo esto. -¿Has sido tu Malfoy?

-No

-Bueno, pues entonces sentadita ahí. –Dijo Grabbe mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla, como si hablara a un niño pequeño. A Ginny no le gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas. Normalmente los de Slytherin eran mucho de boquilla, pero realmente no hacían nada, en el fondo eran unos cobardes. Pero ahora con sus padres en Azkaban gracias a ellos, la cosa era muy distinta. Llevaban desde principio de curso siguiéndoles a ver si pillaban a alguno del grupo a solas.

-¡Qué¿No dices nada ahora? –Siguió hablando Grabbe¿no eres tan valiente sin "el famoso Harry Potter" para defenderte?

-Yo no os tengo miedo –Dijo Ginny lentamente, podía notarse la rabia contenida en cada una de sus palabras. Suerte que tenía la varita, pensaba.

Ellos empezaron a meterse con ella, pero no les escuchaba, se frotaba el hombro disimuladamente iba moviendo la mano hacia el interior de su capa, en busca de la varita, y en un despiste de Grabbe y Goyle lanzó el hechizo "_impedimenta"_, y salió corriendo entrando por la puerta mas cercana.

Estaba en una habitación de la planta baja, donde debían de guardar los adornos navideños que habían sobrado y las cajas de los que habían utilizado. Había cantidad de telas enmarañadas, una par de sillas, una de ellas estaba volcada, y una mesa con un par de objetos extraños sobre ella. No sabía que hacer, el hechizo no duraba mucho tiempo, y en cuanto se recobraran entrarían directamente en la habitación, ojalá el la ayudara pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Así que pensó en la solución más inteligente.

-"_¡Alohomora!" -_dijo apuntando a la ventana, y esta se abrió de par en par dejándola salir. No pensaba que este hechizo funcionara también con los cerrojos de las ventanas, pero siempre había confiado en la suerte. Ginny salió fuera de la habitación, cerró el cristal y el protector de madera y se quedó apoyada contra la pared, en lo que sobraba del poyete de la ventana, agarrada a la madera como si se le fuera la vida en ello. A pesar de estar en la planta baja, la ventana se encontraba a una altura considerable, como si estuviera en un primer piso, teniendo en cuenta que las mazmorras eran semisubterraneas. Bajo ella solo había nieve, rocas, árboles y arbustos, en una cuesta empinada que perdía ladera abajo, parecía poco seguro y si caía corría el riesgo de que la nieve se desprendiera y caer rodando, por lo que era mejor no soltarse. Pegó la oreja a la madera y podía escucharlos lejanamente, habían entrado en la habitación y debían estar revolviendo entre las cajas. La ventisca era muy violenta y tenía mucho frío, mas del que había tenido en toda su vida. Debajo de la capa solo llevaba el camisón y tenía las piernas descubiertas, aunque intentaba taparse con la capa, era imposible por el fuerte viento que hacía.

-"¡Que se vayan¡que se vayan ya!" –Murmuró.

Entonces escuchó a Malfoy gritar. -Viene Finch¡rápido, vámonos de aquí!

Y tras esperar todo lo que pudo, Ginny volvió a entrar por donde había salido, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y cuando vio que no había nadie, salió tranquilamente y empezó a andar camino de la torre Gryffindor. Estaba cubierta de nieve, y tenía mucho frío. Las manos le dolían de agarrarse a la madera congelada y apenas le respondían, se había hecho arañazos en las piernas de clavar las rodillas desnudas contra la piedra. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, se sentía fatal por lo que había ocurrido. Quería desaparecer de aquel sitio para olvidar el mal rato que había pasado y lo humillada que se había sentido; pero tampoco quería volver a la torre Gryffindor, y verle la cara a Harry y a Hermione. Así que se dirigió hacia allí, pero intentó coger el camino mas largo posible, a ver si con suerte no llegaba nunca.

Malfoy, Grabbe y Goyle corrían por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras, y cuando ya se encontraban a un nivel casi subterráneo justo en frente de su sala común, podían estar seguros de que Finch ya no les seguía.

-Creo que ya no nos sigue –Decía Goyle jadeando.

-Yo creo que ni nos ha visto, al menos yo no le he visto a él –Afirmó Grabbe con una mano en el costado, también entre jadeos.

-Ya… Finch está viejo, no puede correr como nosotros –Dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Esto… Malfoy… ¿Por qué no has querido fastidiar a la pequeña Weasley? –Dijo Goyle con temor a la reacción de Malfoy.

-No se, éramos tres contra uno, creo que con el susto ya tenía suficiente. -Grabbe se quedo boquiabierto con esa respuesta.

-¿Desde cuando te ha importado eso Malfoy? Hemos dado muchas palizas siendo superiores en número… y siempre ha parecido divertirte. –Goyle arqueaba una ceja y su voz sonaba en un tono escéptico.

-Bueno pues mira por donde hoy no me ha hecho gracia. –Malfoy estaba empezando a molestarse. -Además¿desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones a ti Goyle? –Preguntó Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy te estas volviendo bueno? –dijo Grabe y soltó una risotada.

-Malfoy sacó su varita, y empujó a Grabe contra la pared apuntándole entre los ojos.

-Ten cuidado con esa lengua Grabbe, no vaya a ser que la pierdas –Dijo Malfoy furioso.

-No, perdona Malfoy, no era mi intención molestarte –Dijo rápidamente Grabbe intentando excusarse.

-Me da igual cual fuera tu intención. Me voy a descansar un rato, aun queda tiempo para el desayuno y de tanto correr estoy algo mareado –Dicho esto Malfoy se dirigió hacia la pared, y murmurando las palabras "sangre limpia" una puerta que estaba oculta en la pared se abrió ante el.

-¡Espera Malfoy vamos contigo! –Dijo Grabbe desde el pasillo, se acercaba casi arrastrándose, aun no había recobrado la respiración.

-Bueno pues daros prisa –Exclamó Malfoy con desdén -¡no tengo todo el día!

Los tres atravesaron la puerta que se cerró tras ellos sin dejar señal alguna de haber estado ahí.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía acurrucada en su sofá favorito, pasando las páginas de su enorme libro sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, con la mirada fija en el marcador rojo que había dejado sobre la mesa.


	5. Pensamientos

**PENSAMIENTOS**

Harry subió a cambiarse mientras pensaba en Ginny, no podía borrarse esa mirada de la mente, como le miraba fijamente entre lágrimas¿por qué le miraba a el¿Tendría el la culpa de lo que ocurría? A lo mejor le había dicho algo ayer que pudiera haberle molestado y ahora no se acordaba… o puede que no tuviera nada que ver con el… debería dejar de culparse de todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, "a veces no era el centro de todos los problemas", se dijo irónicamente, puede que le mirara solo porque era el que estaba delante…

Una vez en su cuarto empezó a cambiarse de ropa mientras, miraba el temporal a través de la ventana, no parecía calmarse y era una lástima porque habían planeado pasar la tarde jugando al quidditch, quizás esta vez Hermione se hubiera animado a jugar, no iba a pasarse el día de navidad estudiando. Pero bueno, eso ya no importaba tal y como estaba el día. La ventisca azotaba fuerte contra los cristales, y el cielo estaba tan nublado que no podría adivinar si ya había amanecido. En un intento de distinguir el sauce boxeador entre la nieve se quedó observando su propio reflejo, mirando fijamente su cicatriz, como hacía todo aquel que le observaba. Hacía tiempo que no le dolía y el hecho de no saber nada de Voldemort era algo alarmante, al menos el dolor de su cicatriz le traía noticias sobre su estado de ánimo. Ya no tenía sueños angustiosos, ni pesadillas sobre el cementerio. Dumbledore le decía que estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus propias emociones y que la conexión con Voldemort estaba debilitándose. Quizás fuese así, al menos podía dormir tranquilo por las noches, aunque ya nunca recordaba sus sueños, fueran buenos o malos, ya no recordaba nada de lo que soñaba. Hermione solía decirle que sus sueños le habían atormentado tanto, que el mismo había aprendido a dejar la mente en blanco, tal y como le había enseñado Snape, aunque lo hiciera de una forma inconsciente. De todas formas echaba de menos los sueños bonitos, Ginny siempre le animaba diciéndole que cuando todo esto pasara volvería a recordarlos.

Ya que estaba vestido decidió bajar a la sala común en busca de sus amigos para ir al Gran Comedor, estaba muerto de hambre. Pronto sería la hora del desayuno y pensaba estar el primero, pues no creía que Ron hubiera dejado alguna rana de chocolate para los demás, es más, seguro que estaba aun allí delante de la cesta de golosinas tirado sobre el sofá, harto de tanto chocolate. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero estaba equivocado. Escuchó subir a alguien a grandes zancadas. Ron se dirigía hacia arriba muy colorado, con cara de rabia contenida, Harry se paró en seco mirando extrañado a su amigo. -¿Qué te pasa Ron? –dijo con un tono tranquilo y condescendiente. Sabía que tenía que medir las palabras con Ron cuando estaba tan furioso.

-¡Déjame en paz! Le gritó, mientras le daba un codazo tan fuerte que le tiro al suelo. Ron se perdió escaleras arriba y entró en los dormitorios dando un sonoro portazo.

-¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? -dijo entre sorprendido y enfadado, y siguió bajando las escaleras.

No había nadie en la sala común, tampoco quedaban ranas de chocolate. Los regalos seguían aun sin abrir. Se acercó y estuvo mirándolos por encima, sin tocar nada, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención. El sobre de color rojo que sobresalía de su calcetín ya no estaba. Juraría que estaba antes ahí y se acercó un poco. Quería mirar dentro del calcetín a ver si se había metido mas para dentro, pero tenía que esperar a los demás. "quizás si solo lo bajo un poco, no sería trampa ¿no?" y levantó la mano lentamente, pero justo cuando alcanzaba a tocarlo volvió a escuchar pasos por las escaleras, y corrió a sentarse disimuladamente sobre el sofá más cercano, sin apartar la vista del sobre.

-Hola Harry –Le saludo Ginny tímidamente desde las escaleras -¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Acabo de bajar, no se donde están los demás, -Respondió Harry algo incomodo. Aun la notaba triste, y en su cabeza seguía viendo esa tristeza clavada en sus ojos. Ginny desvió la mirada a la chimenea, y se dejo caer al otro extremo del sofá. Crookshanks que había bajado con ella saltó a su regazo.

-Aun no hemos abierto los regalos -Dijo Ginny tristemente, sin apartar la vista del fuego, parecía rehuir su mirada.

-Bueno, ahora cuando bajen estos dos los abrimos antes de desayunar ¿no? –dijo Harry en un tono alegre, intentando animar a Ginny

-Hermione dice que no bajará a desayunar, creo que ni se acuerda de los regalos.

-¿Pero por qué? –Se sorprendió Harry.

-Ha discutido con Ron, dice que se le ha quitado el hambre, creo que estaba llorando.

-Ya me lo había imaginado, me tropecé con Ron cuando bajaba, estaba bastante enfadado.

Ginny se extrañó al mirar a la chimenea, y por primera vez le dirigió la mirada desde que había llegado.

-¿Que es eso Harry?

-¿El que?

-Esa mancha marrón que esta en el suelo de la chimenea

-¡Ah! -Se rió al recordar la cómica caída de Ron. – Es el cadáver de una rana de chocolate que huía de tu hermano.

Ginny sonrió un poco y dijo ya mas alegre -¡creo que como no bajemos ya a desayunar soy capaz de comérmelo Harry!

Los dos amigos bajaron al gran comedor. El desayuno fue espléndido, además de muy bien recibido. Había muy pocos alumnos en Navidad, un corro de chicas de Ravenclaw, entre ellas estaba Luna, que tenia colgadas las bolas de navidad de las orejas y se había recogido el pelo con una guirnalda plateada. También había un grupo de Hufflepuff que reía a carcajadas, y algunos Slytherin, precisamente Malfoy, Grabble y Goyle… Probablemente el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran en Azkaban no sería un motivo de celebración navideña en sus casas, aun así seguían con ganas de fastidiar. No dejaban de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor gastando bromas y riéndose. Ginny, se había colocado de espaldas.. A mitad del desayuno llegó Ron, algo mas calmado, ya no parecía enfadado pero le notaba distante, triste. No comió mucho porque le había sentado mal tanto chocolate. Terminaron el desayuno riendo las historias de Nick casi Decapitado y parecía que esa mañana había vuelto un poco a la normalidad. Le extrañaba muchísimo que Hermione no hubiera bajado a desayunar¿que estaría haciendo sola?


	6. Enfrentamientos

**Capitulo 6.**

**ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

Ron se dejó caer en el sofá, abatido, y cogió una rana de chocolate. Hermione había subido a hablar con Ginny y Harry estaba cambiándose de ropa, no había subido con el porque tenía ganas de estar solo, quería pensar un rato, últimamente no hacia mas que discutir con Hermione ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba igual? Por más que intentará comportarse de una forma inteligente, con ella era imposible, siempre parecía un burro insensible¡pero es que le ponía de los nervios! Siempre obsesionada con hacer "lo que se considera correcto" ¿no puede relajarse un poco y divertirse como todo el mundo?... estaba preciosa esta mañana. ¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien y al mismo tiempo no soportarle¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Estaba acabando con todas las ranas de chocolate, ya no tenia ni hambre, era por puro vicio, por hacer algo, estaba encorajado, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo en la habitación.

- Vaya, no piensas dejar nada para los demás eh? –Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón de al lado, su voz sonaba apagada.

-¿Cómo está Ginny¿Te contó lo que le pasó? –Se apresuró a preguntar.

-No me lo ha querido contar. La he dejado cambiándose de ropa y ahora bajará para desayunar.

-¿Hermione que te crees que soy tonto? Te has llevado un rato arriba, sois amigas, no me puedo creer que no te lo haya contado. -Dijo Ron con tono escéptico.

-Pues no me lo ha contado Ron, le he insistido pero no ha querido hablar conmigo, he tardado más porque he aprovechado y me he cambiado para bajar a desayunar.

-Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar no me lo cuentes Hermione.

-Son cosas suyas Ron, no te preocupes, veras como enseguida se le pasa -dijo Hermione rápidamente, como intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe Hermione? Es mi hermana, y entra llorando en la sala común y no se porqué –Ron estaba desconcertado –Si no me preocupo porque no me preocupo y si lo hago, no debería hacerlo porque no tiene importancia… no hay quien entienda a las mujeres –exclamó Ron algo indignado.

-Bueno, pues cuando baje, le comentas que estas preocupado por ella y le dices que confíe en ti, que quieres saber que le pasa –Dijo Hermione con aire resuelto.

-A mí nunca me cuenta nada – sentenció Ron.

Hemione no contestó, solo emitió un leve suspiro que embargo de melancolía la habitación. Estuvo mirando un rato al suelo, abstraída, como si el ya no estuviera allí. Ron la observaba con detenimiento, le gustaría saber en que estaría pensando pero siempre era un misterio. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos que a Ron se le hicieron interminables. Siempre que estaba a solas con Hermione no se le ocurría nada que decir…. Y de repente, Hermione explotó.

-¡Odio que tengamos que estar siempre discutiendo, además son siempre por tonterías, discursiones que no llevan a ningún sitio, no tienen sentido –Hermione hablaba atropelladamente, sin mirarle. Ron se quedo boquiabierto, no entendía a que venía ahora decir eso.

-Bueno, ahora no estábamos discutiendo ¿no, solo teníamos una diferencia de opinión¿no podemos hablar las cosas? –Ron escogía cuidadosamente las palabras, intentando no dar pie a una nueva pelea.

-Me refiero a esta mañana Ron- dijo Hermione entre suspiros.

-Ron respiro hondo y tras una pausa, comenzó a hablar despacio y decididamente, también rehuía su mirada. –A mi tampoco me gusta estar discutiendo todo el día¿o que crees? Pero no digas que son discursiones que carecen de sentido, porque sabes muy bien que si lo tienen.

Hermione se sorprendió ante una salida tan directa y decidida por parte de Ron, no estaba acostumbrada. Cambió de posición las piernas algo incomoda. Ron estaba nerviosísimo, y también sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Era navidad, estaban solos, y el calor del fuego los acompañaba, la sala estaba preciosa y se estaba dejando embargar por ese espíritu navideño, que te hace decir cosas que nunca dirías. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ella, quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía por donde empezar, tenia miedo de afrontar la situación pero de una vez por todas estaba decidido, no quería seguir con las dudas para siempre. Solo quería hablar con ella y que las cosas cambiaran, no sabría si a mejor o a peor, pero lo que si que tenía claro es que no quería seguir así.

-Hermione…

-No hace falta que digas nada Ron. –Respondió Hermione muy nerviosa nerviosa, las orejas coloradas de Ron no advertían nada bueno.

-¡Si que hace falta! no quiero seguir más con esta situación. Llevo aguantando mucho tiempo así y quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez (Estaba dejando de pensar y las palabras empezaban a fluir solas) ¡ay! Hermione, que complicado es todo. Yo no puedo seguir así, intentando ser tu amigo, acercarme a ti, pero es imposible, siempre mantienes las distancias. A veces pienso que solo soy para ti el amigo de Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ron? –Exclamó Hermione muy dolida. –Después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

-Juntos los tres, Hermione… -Hermione agarró con mas fuerza el cojín, no sabía que responder ante eso, no entendía como Ron podía pensar eso después de 6 años juntos.

-No me di cuenta de lo especial que eras hasta que llegó Krum. Entonces empecé a ponerme celoso, bueno aunque eso ya lo sabes, lo saben todos, no me podía controlar. Se que a veces soy muy burro y te puedo parecer insensible, pero es que me pongo muy nervioso cuando hablo contigo, y no se que decir. No se que es lo que pensarás de mi, si no me soportas, si piensas de verdad que soy insufrible…

-Hermione levantó la mirada, hablando despacio -sabes que no lo decía en serio Ron

-Eso es un alivio –sonrió con dulzura dejando entrever su nerviosismo, ahora hablaba mucho mas pausadamente- se que no puedo competir con Krum… pero a veces me pregunto… si… podría tener alguna posibilidad de ser algo mas que tu amigo, pero luego siempre pienso que una chica tan inteligente como tu no podría fijarse en alguien como yo, no tenemos nada en común¿verdad?

Hermione miraba fijamente la chimenea durante unos segundos que pasaron como horas para Ron.

-Hermione dime algo por favor. –Le suplicó.

-Es que no se que decirte Ron. -Dijo tristemente tras una larga pausa. -No puedo decirte lo que tú quieres oír.

Toda la entereza que Ron había demostrado se derrumbó, adquirió un semblante triste. No sabía que decir y su voz sonó mas apagada que nunca.

-Bueno… ya… no te preocupes Hermione, yo… yo ya lo sabía –Dijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír. -Solo quería hablarlo contigo. Yo espero que te vayan bien las cosas con Krum, me alegro por ti, enserio. Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, al menos después de esta conversación quizás no discutamos tanto ¿no crees?

Tras una pausa Hermione hablo decidida.

-Yo no estoy con Krum, solo somos amigos. Nunca hemos estado juntos, solo nos escribimos de vez en cuando.

-¿pero te gusta verdad¡Es Krum¿A qué chica no le gustaría?

- No, no me gusta, solo somos amigos de verdad.

Ron permaneció pensativo. Ya que se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía, no podía dejarlo ahí, tenía que luchar por ella. Hizo una larga pausa intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas y reunir el valor suficiente.

-Entonces si no te gusta¿no puedes darme una oportunidad? Se que ahora las cosas no están bien, y que es bastante incomodo, pero con el tiempo…

Hermione seguía con la vista clavada en la chimenea, agarrando con fuerza el cojín. Ron la contemplaba sin que ella diera muestras de haberle oído.

–Hermione¡háblame!

-Es que yo no puedo corresponderte Ron. -Soltó Hermione, la voz se le atragantaba.

-yo… siento algo por otra persona, por eso no puedo intentar nada, sería imposible.

A Ron se le heló la expresión, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Por otra persona? Si no es Krum ¿Quién es?

-Eso da igual

-¡Pero Hermione! Yo he sido sincero contigo.

-Yo no te he obligado a que me digas nada Ron.-Hermione se encontraba cada vez mas incomoda, solo quería terminar la conversación de una vez por todas.

-Pero si tú apenas hablas con nadie Hermione, siempre estamos juntos los tr… -Ron se paró en el acto, y la miró fijamente aunque ella seguía rehuyendo su mirada. Estuvo paralizado durante unos segundos y luego, comenzó a apretar fuertemente los labios, mirando fijamente al suelo, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar igual que aquel que aguanta las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Una ráfaga fría pasó entre ambos y Hermione empezó a llorar. Ron levantó la vista del suelo y clavó la mirada fijamente en sus ojos.

-¿Es el? – su voz sonó lenta y profunda, forzadamente tranquila.

-No quiero hablar de ello. –Hermione gritó entre lágrimas, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Es el verdad? –Ron estaba empezando a ponerse furioso. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora viendo a Hermione, estaba empezando a verlo claro.

- Ron, por favor, déjalo estar… dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de él en dirección a la chimenea.

-¿COMO VOY A DEJARLO ESTAR¿NO LO ENTIENDES¡NECESITO SABERLO! YO HE SIDO SINCERO CONTIGO¡ME LO DEBES HERMIONE¿ES ÉL¡DIMELO! - Ron se levantó y corrió tras ella agarrándola por los hombros, estaba furioso, pero respiro profundamente, e intentó aparentar que estaba mucho mas tranquilo.

-Hermione, mírame a los ojos, dime que no es Harry, y te dejaré en paz. –Ron hizo una pausa en cada palabra, intentado controlar toda la ira que sentía. Hermione levantó la vista y le miró fijamente. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, y dijo con voz entre cortada… "Lo siento"

Hermione apartó la cara de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Ron sintió un escalofrío y la soltó de inmediato. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cerrando los puños con ira, intentando contener la rabia. Hermione se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la chimenea, cogió algo de uno de los calcetines y corrió escaleras arriba.

Multitud de imágenes se sucedían en su mente. No podía creerlo¡Harry! Siempre es Harry¿Por qué? Siempre es igual, siempre viviendo a su sombra, dándolo todo por su amistad sin importarle vivir siempre en el segundo lugar, pero esto ya era demasiado… Hermione porque… Pensaba mientras se alejaba de allí, hasta llegar a las escaleras¿Por qué no Kurm? Hubiera preferido que fuese Krum…

-¡Que tonto he sido! –Dijo, se dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras. ¿Por qué había tenido que decírselo? En que estaba pensando ¿seré gilipollas?

Ron subió las escaleras corriendo, quería alejarse de la sala común, estaba furioso y tan fuera de control que cuando se cruzo con Harry en las escaleras le dio un codazo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que había caído al suelo pero no se volvió, siguió subiendo hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de si con un fuerte portazo. Una vez solo, se dejó caer sobre la puerta, deslizándose, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de la habitación. Ahora se sentía doblemente mal por haberlo pagado con Harry y por pensar todo lo que había pensado abajo mientras escuchaba a Hermione. Era muy duro saber que la chica que le gustaba estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero tampoco el tenía la culpa de ello. Muchas veces envidiaba a Harry, pero sabía que en el fondo no tenía motivos para ello. El tenía una familia que le quería, una madre que se preocupaba por el y le daba todo el cariño del mundo, un padre que se esforzaba por educarle y por hacer de el un gran hombre, unos hermanos con los que había compartido muchísimos momentos, realmente había tenido una infancia feliz. Que mas da si no podía tener la mejor escoba si su madre era capaz de sacrificarse porque no le faltara una, o que no pudiera tener libros nuevos si iba a tener hermanos de quien heredarlos. En cambio Harry estaba obligado a vivir con unos muggles que le odiaban y le hacían la vida imposible, había tenido que sufrir mucho hasta entrar en el colegio. Además en el último año las cosas le iban bastante bien, formaba parte del equipo de quidditch y era prefecto. En cambio Harry no lo era, y encima le habían expulsado durante un año entero del equipo mientras el siguió jugando ¿Iba a enfadarse encima con Harry por esto? Cuando el no tenía la culpa…. Aunque eso no hacía que doliera menos. Se levantó y se dio una ducha para relajarse un poco y después de esto se sentía mucho mejor, y se dirigió a la sala común a buscar a los demás, ya hablaría con Hermione mas tarde y le pediría perdón por lo brusco que había sido con ella.

Hola! Siempre se me olvida poner algo a pie de pagina eso me pasa por agregarlo a la historia tal y como lo agrego! pero esta vez me he acordado! quiero dar las gracias a los que esteis siguiendo el fic, y en especial a Brisa2006 por su review.  
Se que al principio la historia es un poco lio, porque intento contar que le pasa a todos los personajes en escenas simultaneas, y si se distancian mucho los capitulos la verdad es que es un lio, pero weno, kitando un par de capitulos mas adelante apenas pasa mas, de todas formas la historia esta practicamente terminada, son unos 30 capitulos e ire colgandolos bastante seguidos, cada uno o dos dias,para el que quiera leerla no se pierda :-). Tambien decir que toda la historia se desarrolla en el dia de navidad, no se si eso tiene algun nombre, ke no estoy muy familiarizada con los nombres de los fic... aunque si decir que al final habra un poco de... ¿como se dice¿Lemon? jeje bueno.. pues eso!  
En cuanto a las parejas, no voy a decir si es HH, HR, HL o HD! no no slash si que no hay! jaja pero si que voy a intentar mantener la duda hasta el final!

Bueno ya me enrolle bastante, un besillo a todos!


	7. La desaparición

**Capítulo 7 **

**La desaparición**

Tras terminar de desayunar, parecía que las cosas habían vuelto un poco a la normalidad, aunque Ron estaba algo distante no parecía enfadado. En cambio Ginny aun parecía algo desanimada. Tenía razón Hermione, últimamente estaba demasiado distante con ellos y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Luna. Siempre tenía un semblante triste y era difícil sacarle algún tema de conversación, pues parecía que nunca tuviese ganas de hablar. Había pensado acercarse a Luna, quizás ella podía orientarle un poco respecto a Ginny, aunque le aterraba la idea de mantener una conversación seria con ella. Harry cogió un par de dulces y un vaso de zumo de calabaza, seguro que Hermione tendría hambre, y se dirigieron a la sala común.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a Hermione –Dijo Ginny camino de las escaleras. Harry y Ron se sentaron frente al fuego… donde permanecieron callados varios minutos esperando a las chicas. Un silencio demasiado incomodo para estar con su mejor amigo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle porque le había dado aquel codazo en las escaleras, prefería esperar a que se le pasara, con Ron era mejor así.

-¡CHICOS¡HERMIONE NO ESTA! –Irrumpió la voz de Ginny desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué? –Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-QUE HA DESAPARECIDO. LA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA DESDE DENTRO, HE TENIDO QUE ABRIRLA POR MEDIO DE UN HECHIZO, Y CUANDO ENTRE, ESTABA TODO REVUELTO Y EL CRISTAL DE LA VENTANA ESTABA ROTO. ¡SE LA HAN LLEVADO!

-HAY QUE AVISAR A DUMBLEDORE -Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

-DUMBLEDORE NO ESTA¡ESTA EN LA COMIDA DE NAVIDAD DE LOS MIEMBROS DEL WINZENGAMOT¿NOS LO DIJO AYER RECUERDAS?–Respondió Ginny llorando.

-¿Y LA PROFESORA MCGONAGAL? –preguntó Harry muy alterado

-Tampoco está, es el dia de Navidad Harry, los profesores estÁn con su familia –Respondió Ginny cada vez mas nerviosa.

-¡PUES MANDEMOSLE UNA LECHUZA A DUMBLEDORE¡RÁPIDO! –Dijo Harry con resolución. ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! –Harry subió a corriendo hacia su dormitorio, buscando un trozo de pergamino y su pluma. A toda velocidad escribió el mensaje con la letra mas clara que pudo:

_Profesor Dumbledore, _

_Hermione ha desaparecido. Alguien la ha raptado en su habitación, hay una ventana rota y todo el cuarto esta revuelto. Necesitamos su ayuda cuanto antes._

_Harry_

Volvió a bajar a la sala común donde Ron y Ginny le esperaban impacientes, y los tres salieron corriendo hacia la lechucería.

En cuanto llegaron, buscaron a Hedwig entre todas las lechuzas, y esta al verlos bajó a su encuentro. Releyó el mensaje para asegurarse que se entendía. Lo enrolló y se lo ató a Hedwig en una pata.

-Lleva esto a Dumbledore lo mas deprisa que puedas -le dijo de forma severa mientras Hedwig asentía, y la llevó hasta la ventana.

La lechuza empezó a volar pero el viento le oponía mucha resistencia. A medida que se alejaba del castillo volaba con más dificultad. El viento la llevaba de un lado a otro y era incapaz de seguir en línea recta. Apenas podían verla, a causa de la ventisca, pues nevaba con mucha intensidad. Realmente era el peor temporal que Harry había visto nunca y empezó a dudar de que su lechuza pudiera entregar el mensaje.

- ¡Oh no! –Exclamó Ginny. Una ráfaga aun más fuerte se había llevado a la lechuza golpeándola contra un árbol. Hedwig cayó al suelo y no volvió a volar.

-¡HEDWIG! –Gritó Harry. ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLA, PUEDE ESTAR HERIDA!

Dicho esto los tres salieron de la lechucería y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del castillo. Les costó mucho abrirla, pues el viento estaba contra ellos, pero finalmente pudieron salir.

El frío era insoportable y el viento les azotaba la cara hasta hacerles daño. Apenas podían ver nada. Estaban viviendo una autentica pesadilla donde las cosas horribles se sucedían unas a otras y todo carecía de sentido. Tenía que encontrar a su lechuza, pero al mismo tiempo estaba perdiendo tiempo para ayudar a Hermione.

Harry iba el primero con la vista clavada en el árbol contra el que había chocado Hedwig y caminaba en línea recta hacia allí. Ron le seguía pegado a sus talones abrazando por los hombros a Ginny, ayudándola a caminar. Una vez llegaron al árbol, empezaron a mirar alrededor. Los tres se separaron y buscaron en direcciones opuestas. Hedwig era tan blanca que resultaba imposible divisarla sobre la nieve, además no paraba de nevar y probablemente estuviera parcialmente cubierta. Eran los únicos que estaban fuera del castillo y el silencio del exterior solo se veía amortiguado por el sonido de las ráfagas de viento y la voz incansable de Harry llamando a su lechuza… estuvieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se oyó la voz de Ron a lo lejos.

-¡Harry¡HARRY! –Ginny y Harry corrieron todo lo rápido que el viento les permitía, hasta llegar a donde estaba Ron. Harry podía verle de pie, de espaldas a el, y mientras se acercaba, podía darse cuenta que tenía a Hedwig entre las manos, le agarró por un hombro y Ron se dio la vuelta, hablándole con la cabeza baja.

-Lo siento Harry… Hedwig ha muerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pobre Hedwig :(


	8. Hagrid

**CAPITULO 8 **

**HAGRID **

Hagrid les había preparado te caliente y envueltos entre mantas estaban entrando en calor. Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de llorar y de preguntar constantemente "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Ron miraba a un punto fijo como en estado de shock y Harry contemplaba a Hagrid expectante como si de su boca fuera a salir la solución todos los problemas… pero este estaba absorto, removiendo su taza de te, sin articular palabra.

Tras una larga pausa, Hagrid habló.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore cuanto antes. Es evidente que no podemos enviarle una lechuza –dijo Hagrid apesadumbrado, y al oír esto Harry desvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de Hedwig envuelto en una manta situado al fondo de la habitación –Tampoco me fío de otro medio de comunicación, así que yo mismo iré a avisar a Dumbledore.

-¡Pero tardarás horas! Y puede que Hermione no tenga tanto tiempo. –respondió Harry alterado –¿Y si la tiene Voldemort?

-¿y si así fuera Harry que podemos hacer nosotros¿salímos los cuatro a pelearnos con la tormenta? No sabemos donde la tiene, y aunque lo supiéramos, no podemos luchar contra el. Si solo quisiera matarla ya lo habría echo en el dormitorio… lo que quiere hacer es utilizarla, para atraerte a donde esté, igual que cuando te hizo creer que tenía a Sirius. –Harry agarró la manta con fuerza. Aun no podía soportar que mencionaran su nombre como si no importara su muerte, ni siquiera Hagrid, y volvió a mirar a su lechuza. –Así que yo iré a buscar a Dumbledore, y vosotros tres os quedareis en el castillo. Espero que por una vez hagáis caso a lo que se os dice y no cometáis ninguna locura.

Dicho esto Hagrid se levantó y cogiendo el cuerpo de Hedwig y una pala que estaba apoyada contra la chimenea y salió al exterior. Ron puso los brazos sobre la mesa y se desplomó sobre ellos. Ginny seguía llorando aunque más tranquila y no dejaba de mirarle. Harry se levantó con la intención de ayudar a Hagrid, pero antes se acercó a ella, hablándole con ternura.

-Tranquila Ginny, hemos salido de cosas peores –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. –¡Saldremos de esta! -Ginny se volvió y le abrazo por la cintura, sin levantarse del asiento y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Es que yo tengo la culpa Harry… todo es culpa mía –decía con la voz entrecortada, mientras le abrazaba. Al oír esto Ron se incorporó y miró asombrado a su hermana.

-No digas tonterías¿Por qué va a ser culpa tuya? –Dijo Harry con un tono paternal, intentando quitarle importancia.

-Porque la traté mal… cuando llegué esta mañana, yo estaba mal… ella subió a hablar conmigo y yo no le hice caso… la traté muy mal… no quería hablar con ella. (Ginny hablaba atropelladamente, y apenas podía entenderla, cada vez estaba más nerviosa)…Y luego ella bajo, y volvió a subir, y ahora era ella la que lloraba… y decía que era una persona horrible, y que se sentía fatal y yo no le hice caso, no la escuche… no la animé, y por eso se quedó sola llorando… y yo la deje allí… ¿entiendes?... ¡Sola!... Yo la deje sola… por eso no bajo a desayunar¡porque yo no la ayudé! Y todo porque le tenía rencor Harry… ¡yo si que soy una persona horrible!

Harry y Ron se miraron atónitos, sin entender nada, e intentando ser lo mas sutil posible, dijo en tono amable -¿por qué le tenías rencor?

Ginny se soltó, y se apoyó sobre la mesa durante varios segundos sin decir nada. Harry y Ron no la perdían de vista.

-Pues… por ti, Harry… y por ella. –Al oír esto Ron se desplomó de nuevo sobre la mesa y Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, le temblaban las rodillas y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Eran demasiadas emociones para un mismo día… Hermione, Hedwig ¿y ahora Ginny le salía con esto¿Qué quería decir¿Estaba enamorado de el¡No podía ser¿Y porque se había enfadado con Hermione¿Lo estaría ella¿Si no, qué quería decir con eso? Miró a Ginny, perplejo, incapaz de pedirle que se explicara, con todas las ideas dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, con cara de incredulidad.

-Nunca entiendes nada Harry –sentenció Ginny.

Y dicho esto Hagrid volvió a entrar en la cabaña, solo con la pala y cubierto de nieve. Vamos al castillo, no podemos perder más tiempo. Y los tres se levantaron sin decir nada.


	9. Desolación

**Capitulo 9**

**Desolacion**

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Ginny desconsolada.

-Ya oíste a Hagrid, será mejor que esperemos. –Dijo Ron mientras habría una puerta que daba paso a uno de los pasillos centrales de la planta baja.

-¿Esperar? No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

-¿Y que hacemos si no? No tenemos ni una pista de donde puede estar.

En cambio Dumbledore, siempre lo sabe todo, seguro que tiene una idea de donde puede estar ahora. Por una vez creo que será mejor esperar.

- Bueno, espera tu si quieres, yo no se estar de brazos cruzados -Dijo Harry con resolución mientras empezaba a subir la escalera mas cercana.

-Yo iré a buscar a Luna, necesito contárselo –Dijo Ginny parándose al pie de la escalera.

-Espera Harry voy contigo –Esclamó Ron subiendo los escalones de dos en dos

- ¿pero a donde vais? –Gritó Ginny

-No lo se, pero voy a hacer algo –Respondió Harry sin mirar a tras.

-¿PERO EL QUE? –Le gritó Ginny que seguía sin moverse del primer escalón.

Harry se paró en seco, y se volvió hacia ellos…

-¡NO LO SE¡ES QUE NO LO SE¿QUE PODEMOS HACER? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones, aguantando las ganas de llorar, no sabía que hacer. Haría lo que fuera por encontrar a Hermione, no le importaría lo peligroso que pudiera ser, solo quería ir a buscarla… detestaba esa sensación de impotencia. Mientras, Ginny comenzó a subir los escalones acercándose a ellos, y Ron se había sentado al lado de su amigo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Los tres estaban desolados.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos necesitaremos la capa invisible¿no? –Dijo Ginny intentando utilizar el tono más optimista que pudo. -Id vosotros a cogerla y yo iré a buscar a Luna mientras tanto. Nos vemos ahora en el comedor ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien Ginny –Dijo Harry apesadumbrado, -¿vamos Ron?

- Si, como si Luna nos fuera a dar la solución a todos los problemas. – y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Harry solo sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y no dejaba de pensar en Hermione. No sabía si estaría bien, si tendría miedo o frío, probablemente estaría muerta de hambre, como no había desayunado, y ¿quien la tendría¿La estaría tratando mal?... y lo que mas le aterraba preguntarse… ¿estaría viva?

Estaba volviendo a vivir la misma historia que con Sirius, la incertidumbre y la impotencia. Si el se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts como le dijeron la ultima vez, Sirius ahora estaría vivo. ¿Pasaría lo mismo esta vez? Pero ahora era cierto Hermione había desaparecido, la otra vez fue una trampa porque Sirius estaba tranquilo en su casa, todo fue un engaño, pero ahora Hermione estaba en peligro de verdad… ¿Cómo podía quedarse allí¡Sentado esperando a que los demás lo resolvieran todo! Pero… ¿y si era otra trampa?

Seguían subiendo las escaleras en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en su mundo particular, sin notar que alguien bajaba por el siguiente tramo, demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta de que ellos subían. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos agarrándose a la barandilla y justo en el descansillo de ambos tramos se llevó por delante a Ron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¿PERO QUE HACES MALFOY¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUE? -Gritó Ron mientras se levantaba. Pero Malfoy no contestó, se levantó y siguió bajando las escaleras a todo correr.

-¿POR QUE CORRES¿TIENES MIEDO AHORA QUE NO ESTÁN GRABBE Y GOYLE PARA DEFENDERTE? –Gritó Ron que le siguió unos cuantos escalones. Malfoy giró en el siguiente descansillo y siguió bajando. No se paró, no dijo nada, tan solo levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron mientras terminaba de bajar el siguiente tramo y se perdió de vista.

-Míralo que cobarde, en cuanto esta solo mira lo que corre. –Dijo Ron al retomar la marcha camino de las escaleras.

-Yo creo que simplemente ha pasado de ti, parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Desde cuando te importa a ti lo que le preocupa a Malfoy?

-Sabes que no me importa lo mas mínimo. Solo te digo lo que me pareció. -Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras llegaban a la séptima planta, y esperaron en el último tramo de escaleras, que se movía constantemente hasta pararse delante del retrato de la señora gorda.

Una vez dentro, fueron directos al dormitorio, cogieron la capa invisible y la metieron en una mochila. En un par de minutos ya estaban de nuevo escaleras abajo, en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto Ginny había dado vueltas por todos los sitios comunes del colegio buscando a Luna. Había mirado en el comedor, en la lechucería, en los sitios normales donde pudiera estar, sin encontrarla en ninguna parte… pero de todos modos, tratándose de Luna, tendría que buscar en los sitios que no fueran normales. ¿Cuál sería el último sitio donde una chica normal estaría la mañana de navidad? Y tras meditar un rato, se le pasó una fugaz idea por la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Se alegró de no haberse equivocado, Luna estaba en la biblioteca, rodeada por el montón mas grande de libros que había visto en su vida, "ni Hermione en sus mejores días podría haberlo superado" pensó al verla allí sola, entre tanto libro y se entristeció de nuevo al pensar porqué estaba buscando a Luna tan desesperadamente.

-¡Luna! –La llamó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Cualquier día es bueno para empezar a preparar los TIMOS! - Le respondió con cara risueña mientras alargaba la cabeza por encima de la muralla de conocimiento que las separaba. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hemos estado buscándote.

-Ha pasado algo terrible, vengo a contártelo. –Luna frunció el ceño y mientras Ginny se sentaba frente a ella, con la mesa de por medio, aparto una de las pilas de libros que había entre ellas. Luego cruzó los brazos inclinándose hacia delante y con una cara de total atención, dijo con firmeza: "Bien, te escucho".

Una vez Ginny hubo contado toda la historia, sin que Luna se dignara ni a parpadear, preguntó sin inmutarse

-¿Donde están Harry y Ron ahora?

-Nos esperan en el Gran comedor.

-Pues vamos hacia allá. No podemos perder tiempo –dijo muy seria y salió disparada seguida de Ginny.

La tranquilidad que presentaba Luna en los momentos más difíciles es algo que siempre la había fascinado. Siempre afirmaba que si era capaz de mantener la calma en las situaciones más complicadas, sería más fácil encontrarle una solución.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor. Harry y Ron las esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron se fijo en las pintas que llevaba Luna con las bolas de navidad en las orejas y la guirnalda en el pelo, pero tampoco se extrañó. Soltó todas sus cosas y apartó una silla de la mesa, haciéndola a un lado, mientras gritaba _¡Accio silla!_ y una silla de la mesa de Ravenclaw, exactamente igual que las que había en la mesa de Gryffindor voló desde la otra punta de la habitación, para aterrizar justo donde había dejado el hueco. Se sentó, y les miró como si lo que acabara de hacer se viera todos los días en aquella estancia.

-¿Se os ha ocurrido algo ya? –Preguntó Ginny ansiosa.

-Aun no -respondió Harry apesadumbrado.

-¡No me sorprende! –dijo Luna con resolución. –Mucho valor pero pocas ideas, menos mal que estoy aquí.

Todos se miraron, y luego miraron a Luna expectantes, esperando que empezara a hablar.

-Esta bien, analicemos la situación. En Hogwarts nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse, por lo cual quien se ha llevado a Hermione a tenido que entrar por su propio pie. Bastante improbable que sea volando, tal y como esta el tiempo, por lo que esto nos deja tres opciones: Puede ser que se haya aparecido fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y haya entrado andando hasta aquí, con alguna capa invisible o algún hechizo que le ayude a ocultarse. En segundo lugar, puede ser que haya sido alguien que pertenezca de alguna forma a este colegio y ya estuviera aquí, algo menos probable, pero no podemos descartar nada. Por ultimo, pueden haber usado un trasladador que alguien haya puesto allí previamente (tomó algo de aire y siguió hablando).

Entonces, si ha sido alguien que haya venido andando, no creo que haya podido llevársela en brazos, tampoco esta tan delgada la chica, es mas… últimamente ha engordado un poco (decía arqueando una ceja). Bueno la cosa es que podría traer su propio trasladador, para luego llevársela, aunque es bastante arriesgado, puesto a llevarlo encima, sería de esos que solo funcionan a una determinada hora, si no, no podría tocarlo mientras lo traía, y no se puede predecir la hora de un secuestro, depende de demasiadas variables. Por lo que es mas probable que en el caso de usar un trasladador, el artefacto en cuestión ya estuviera colocado previamente, por alguien de dentro del castillo y al irse aun permanezca allí durante cierto tiempo, el suficiente como para dar margen a que pudiera hacer complicaciones y tuviera que retrasar el secuestro, imaginaros s Hermione no se queda sola hasta la hora de la cena, puede ser que el trasladador aun este en Hogwarts y siga activo, a no ser que alguien lo haya desactivado tras saber que el secuestro ha sido realizado, y esto nos volvería a llevar a la teoría del cómplice (paró de nuevo a tomar aire para finalizar su exposición).

Esto nos lleva a dos conclusiones, primera, si llegó andando, y nadie le ha preparado un transladador, puede ser que aun permanezca en el castillo. Y segunda, si tiene un cómplice aquí dentro, podemos pillarle y hacer que confiese, y/o buscar el transladador, que si aun sigue funcionando, podría llevarnos hasta donde esté Hermione. Aunque finalmente son divagaciones, tendríamos que empezar a acortar posibilidades.

Bien, lo primero es saber si aun sigue en el castillo y para ello hay que usar el mapa del merodeador. Sería mejor que Harry y Ron fueran a la sala común y allí tranquilos sin que nadie les moleste lo examinen a fondo. Cuatro cabezas sobre un mismo mapa sería un agobio y apenas podríamos ver nada, además no puedo entrar en vuestra sala común y tendríamos que buscar un lugar a la vista de todos en el castillo, sería demasiado arriesgado… después de que la rata de Ron llevara 12 años en su familia y resultara ser Peter Petigrew yo no me fío de nadie.

Hizo una última pausa y preguntó finalmente,

-¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Los tres se miraron atónitos tras la retaila de palabras que había soltado Luna en un momento, además todo tenía sentido y se parecía lo bastante a un plan como para llevarlo a cabo, así que los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues Harry y Ron nos vemos aquí dentro de media hora. Mientras Ginny y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-¿si? –Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

-Sí, vamos. -Dijo mientras agarraba a Ginny por un brazo levantándola de la silla. ¿Os importaría devolver mi silla a su sitio? Gracias.

-Hasta luego –Dijo Ginny perdiendo el equilibrio mientras Luna se la llevaba.

Harry miró perplejo como se alejaban corriendo y desaparecían, y luego se dirigió a Ron.

-No nos habrá dado la solución a los problemas… pero se ha acercado bastante¿no crees?

-La verdad es que sí –Dijo Ron igual de asombrado.

-Pues en marcha, solo tenemos media hora para revisar todo el mapa del merodeador.


	10. El secreto de Ginny

CAPITULO 10

EL SECRETO DE GINNY

Ginny estaba entrando en una estancia cuadrada. Era una pequeña salita que tenía una chimenea a la derecha. Había sofá grande frente a ella, una mesa baja de madera y dos butacones. Al fondo, una ventana con las cortinas cerradas apenas dejaba entrar luz en la habitación, solo estaba alumbrada por el resplandor del fuego.

Había alguien sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, tenía el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Ginny entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, que hizo un ruido sordo y el se dio cuenta de que había entrado y se levantó. Mientras, Ginny corría a través de la habitación, y al llegar hasta el, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-No sabes cuanto siento lo que pasó esta mañana- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, sabes que no tienes la culpa.

-No seré responsable de lo que ellos hagan, pero si soy culpable de no dar la cara por ti

-Pero sabes que por ahora, las cosas deben de seguir como están, si hablamos será peor.

Draco la soltó y se dio la vuelta andando pensativo en dirección al fuego.

-¿Peor que esto Ginny? Puedo soportar verte por los pasillos y mirar a otro lado, escuchar que digan cosas sobre ti y tus amigos y callarme, tener que mentir cada vez que quiera verte y escondernos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Pero lo de hoy ha sido demasiado. Verte allí en el suelo, mientras que esos gilipollas te insultaban, no se como no les partí la cara –dijo mientras daba un golpe contra la pared.

Ginny se acercó despacio y le abrazó por la espalda. No quería mirarle a los ojos porque sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para que ella le viera llorar.

-Ya pasó todo –le dijo con ternura. –No volveré a provocar una situación así, te lo prometo. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto, además eso de Finch fue bastante ingenioso, para ser idea tuya… No se como se te ocurrió –bromeó mientras que le agarraba del jersey intentando darle la vuelta.

-¡Que te gusta meterte conmigo! –le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Pero te divierte¿A que si? -Le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, haciéndose falsamente la interesada, aguantando la sonrisa.

-Claro… -dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura. -Te voy a perdonar el susto, porque no se que haría sin ti…

-¡Yo tampoco se que harías! -le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa –¡Pero sin ti mi vida seria menos interesante!

-¿Menos interesante¿Solo estas conmigo por eso? –Le dijo sonriendo, haciéndose el ofendido

-¡Claro que no tonto! Estoy contigo porque te quiero –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Entonces la besó dulcemente.

-¿Y donde te metiste después del desayuno? Estuve buscándote por todo el castillo¡Luna tampoco sabia donde estabas! –Entonces Ginny se acordó de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? …Tenía tantas ganas de verle.

-Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado –dijo mientras la tristeza y la culpa se apoderaban de nuevo de ella. Se dirigió al sofá, se sentó y entre lágrimas le contó la desaparición de Hermione y la muerte de Hedwig. Draco escuchó atentamente hasta el final, con una cara de sorpresa y preocupación, sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez, y cuando hubo acabado, se tomó unos minutos para pensar.

-Bueno, ahora está en manos de Dumbledore, tienes que relajarte un poco. Es normal que te preocupes no te voy a decir que no, pero relájate un poco y veras como el lo soluciona. Pero Ginny, no te sientas culpable por lo que le ha pasado, no tenías que vigilarla a cada momento, y tú no sabias que iba a pasarle algo cuando fuiste a desayunar.

-Verás, es que hay algo que no te he contado. ¿Te acuerdas del cazasueños que te dije que iba a regalarle a Harry?

-Si claro, te ayude a buscar información un día¿recuerdas?

-Es que decidí probarlo antes de regalarlo, probarlo con el.

-¿Con el¿Mientras dormía? –Dijo Draco extrañado, sintiendo un impulso de celos. -¿para que quieres saber tu que sueña Harry?

-Es que, es que quería saber si soñaba con Hermione. –dijo Ginny con voz firme. -Es por mi hermano, Draco (Ginny hizo una pausa y a Draco se le relajó la expresión). Se que le gusta Hermione, pero creo que a ella le gusta Harry y me daba miedo que a el también le gustara ella. Por eso fui a probar el cazasueños, para saber la verdad, y entonces lo vi. Harry soñaba con ella ¿sabes? Y luego escuché despertarse a Hermione, y me dio tanta rabia que por eso me fui de la sala común, para no verla. Es mi hermano Draco… y no quiero que lo pase mal, si yo no velo por el ¿quien lo hará? Ahora estamos los dos solos y tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro. –dijo Ginny algo alterada, y una larga pausa siguió a sus palabras.

-¿no dices nada? –insistió al ver que Draco no le contestaba.

-Siento no estar de acuerdo en eso Ginny –Respondió Draco con voz tranquila. –Lo que pase entre Harry y Hermione es algo que a ti no te concierne. –sentencio. -Sino fíjate en nosotros. Teniéndonos que ocultar siempre. Por lo que piensen nuestras familias y nuestros amigos¿y tienen derecho a opinar? Tu hermano por ejemplo, nunca se fiaría de mí, y nos haría la vida imposible. ¿Y mi padre? sabes que me quitaría de este colegio si se enterara que ando contigo y que ya no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que intenta inculcarme, me llevaría a Durmstrang y nos separarían… Llevamos dos meses diciendo lo injusta que es esta situación, que a los demás no debería importarles lo que nosotros hiciéramos ¿vas a ser capaz tu de juzgarles como nos juzgarían a nosotros¿Eres capaz de desearle esto a alguien?

-¡No¡Claro que no!... Tienes razón

-Entonces no te preocupes más, verás como pronto aparece –Dijo Draco y miró al suelo durante unos instantes -solo espero que mi padre no haya tenido nada que ver en esto.

Ginny volvió a ver la tristeza en sus ojos, la misma que veía cada vez que mencionaba a su padre. Sentados en ese sofá, le sentía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo estaba tan lejos de ella. Esa era la única mirada capaz de dejarla sin nada que decir, incapaz de poder ayudarle. Se acercó un poco mas, acariciándole con ternura.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada respecto a eso. No le des mas vueltas -dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ya lo se –respondió intentando sonreír. -¿quieres ir con tus amigos? ya deben estar pensando como resolverlo todo, como siempre.

-Si claro (Suspiró) pero dentro de 5 minutos. – Dijo justo antes de besarle, mientras le agarraba por el cuello, y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Hola a todos los ke hayan leido el fic! he tardado tantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo en actualizar por los examenes y todo ke uf! se me habia olvidado casi ke habia empezado a colgarlo! de todas formas ya esta terminado! si a alguien le gusta el fic ke sapa ke actualizare cada dos o tres dias. Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aki y has dedicado un ratito de tu tiempo en leer esta tonteria ke escribo!


	11. Merodeadores

CAPITULO 11 MERODEADORES 

Harry y Ron subían las escaleras a todo correr, con un intenso dolor en el costado a partir del cuarto piso, pero sin detenerse ni un momento. Ahora tenían un plan, no sabía si daría resultado pero al menos había desaparecido esa horrible sensación de impotencia. Atravesaron el cuadro de la señora gorda, sin apenas dirigirle la mirada, y siguieron corriendo a través de la sala común en dirección a los dormitorios, no había tiempo que perder. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y mientras Harry buscaba en el baúl revolviendolo todo, Ron descorría todas las cortinas llenando de luz la habitación. Parece que estaba nevando con menos intensidad.

Una vez que Harry encontró el mapa lo colocó sobre la cama y ambos se pusieron de rodillas en el suelo, con el cuerpo echado casi sobre el mapa.

-Tenemos que seguir alguna estrategia para barrer todo el castillo – Exclamo Harry con la respiración entrecortada, después de todas las escaleras que habían subido.

-Empecemos por abajo, por las mazmorras, cocinas, es la planta mas grande. Hay más posibilidades que esté alli. –Dijo Ron con nerviosismo.

-También puede estar en algún torreón vacío, esperando a ser recogidos desde el aire.-añadió Harry.

-Por algun lado hay que empezar.

-Esta bien, yo empezaré mirando por abajo y tu por arriba

-¡no, eso es un lio! -exclamó Ron negando con la cabeza -Empieza por abajo y yo te voy siguiendo, controlando las puertas al exterior y escaleras para ir cerrando pisos, así también sabré si entra alguien nuevo.

-Buena idea, Ron – Asintió Harry y se pusieron manos a la obra.

De esta forma, comenzaron a mirar piso por piso, con tal atención que se abstrayeron de todo lo demás. Dejaron de escuchar el ruido del viento golpeando el cristal, no se percataron de la presencia de Crookshanks y tampoco eran conscientes del fuerte dolor que empezaban a sentir en las rodillas, al clavarlas en la dura piedra del suelo del dormitorio. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, aun no había señal alguna de Hermione. Para Ron cada vez era más difícil controlar los pisos ya comprobados, pues las puertas al exterior y las escaleras que separaban el piso que Harry estaba mirando, estaban en diferentes pliegos, y no podía permitir que alguien entrara en esos pisos "seguros" sin que el se diera cuenta.

Apenas había Gente en Hogwarts y esto facilitaba muchísimo la tarea, no quería imaginarse lo que supondría controlar el mapa entero con todos los alumnos del colegio corriendo por los pasillos.

En las mazmorras donde pudieron ver a Grabbe y a Goyle. Algunos alumnos y profesores danzando por la planta baja. El Grupo de Hufflepuff se encontraba en el Gran comedor.

Habían descubierto la sala común de Ravenclaw, por el grupo de chicas que había tras una pared del tercer piso, justo al lado de una de las aulas que usaban para defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry y Ron jurarían haber visto ventanas en esa pared, y que tras ellas tan solo se extendía el campo y el cielo.

Ascendieron a la sexta planta donde pudo ver a Finch en uno de los baños, y a la señora Norris husmeando en el siguiente pasillo.

Llegaron finalmente a la séptima planta, que daba paso a tres de los torreones, pues los dos restantes solo podían ascenderse desde el quinto piso, y ya los habían desplegado en su momento, cuando inspeccionaron este nivel, encontrándolos vacíos. La torre mas alta también se encontraba vacía y en la última de las torres, pudieron observar a la Profesora Trelawney, pues era la torre de adivinación. Terminaron de completar el séptimo piso, dirigiendo la mirada a la derecha del mapa, el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala de los menesteres. No daban crédito a lo que veían… Ginny y Malfoy se encontraban en su interior.

Se miraron sorprendidos, y sin articular palabra, ambos decidieron lo mismo en tan solo un instante, Harry agarró el mapa al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y siguió a Ron que se dirigía furioso a la sala de los menesteres. Tardaron menos de un minuto en encontrar el pasillo en cuestión, y lo cruzaron rápidamente hasta el fondo, donde visualizaron a Luna a lo lejos, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Esta, al verlos, cogió disimuladamente la varita de detrás de la oreja, y pregunto con una voz forzadamente risueña.

-¿ya habéis terminado?

Pero Ron ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba directamente a su cara.

-¡APARTATE LUNA! ¿TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR!

Ron se encontraba lleno de ira y solo pensaba que su hermana se encontraba sola con el despreciable de Malfoy, y seguramente le habría hecho algún hechizo para burlarse de ella, o incluso hacerle daño. Harry, en cambio, viendo la escena en segundo plano, se le antojaba surrealista. Se extrañaba de que Luna con lo valiente que había demostrado ser siempre y lo inteligente que era, no supiera quienes estaban dentro, y menos probable aun, que lo supiera y se sentara tranquilamente en el pasillo, sin hacer nada. Había gato encerrado, y empezó a intuir la razón por la cual, un chico y una chica se esconderían en la sala de menesteres y pondrían a alguien a vigilar en la puerta…


	12. El cambio de Draco

CAPITULO 12 EL CAMBIO DE DRACO 

Luna se había puesto de pie, contra la puerta, con los brazos extendidos como la que protege un gran secreto y con cara de circunstancia sin saber como salir de la situación. Ron la apuntaba con la varita entre los ojos

-APÁRTATE LUNA, TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A GINNY–repitió exasperado, pero Luna permaneció inmóvil.

-Ginny no esta aquí -acertó a decir con voz temblorosa

-¿LUNA NO LO ENTIENDES? TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR, QUITATE DE ENMEDIO, NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE GINNY NO ESTA AQUI!

-Tu lo has querido así, no podemos perder mas tiempo... _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Luna quedó rígida como una tabla, y cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo. Ron avanzó por encima de ella y abrió la puerta decididamente. Harry temía encontrarse en su interior lo que se había estado imaginando, y siguió a su amigo entrando en la habitación.

Ron quedo paralizado ante la escena. Ginny estaba recostada en un sofá y Malfoy estaba sobre ella, su camiseta estaba tirada en el suelo, se estaban besando. ¿Cómo podía estar Ginny con Malfoy? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Estaría hechizada? ¿y Luna también? ¡No! era demasiado disparatado. Harry miraba a Ginny y a Ron, de nuevo a Ginny y otra vez a Ron. La cosa iba a explotar y no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de su amigo que agarraba la varita con todas sus fuerzas. Ginny había empezado a llorar y Malfoy se había quedado más blanco aun si eso era posible.

-APARTATE DE MI HERMANA HIJO DE PUTA

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Ginny al verle.

-¡APARTATE TE HE DICHO! –Repitió apuntando con la varita a Malfoy que estaba desarmado, a parte de casi desnudo.

-Ron espera por favor, no lo entiendes –Decía Ginny mientras se levantaba del sofá abrochandose los botones de su camisa nerviosamente.

-¿QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER? ¿QUE ESTES AQUÍ CON ESTE ENORME SACO DE MIERDA? ¿ES QUE TIENES ALGUNA EXPLICACION?

Tras un breve silencio que otorgaba la razón a Ron, este lanzó un hechizo

-_¡Hipnoticus hipotermis!_

Pero Ginny fue aun mas rápida que sus palabras, y de un empujón se interpuso Draco y una masa en forma de agua, que se abalanzaba como el oleaje hasta cubrirla por completo.

Nunca había sentido tanto frío. Fue como respirar agua hasta el punto de ahogarla con un dolor punzante en el corazón. Se veía sumergida en un océano interminable, de aguas oscuras y tranquilas, silenciosas y escalofriantes… al igual que estar perdido en el fondo del mar, dejándose llevar por la sensación mas angustiosa que había conocido en su vida… era como si su alma hubiera abandonado el cuerpo que seguía erguido en la habitación, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo. Sus brazos colgaban inertes y sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo como si hubieran echado raíces.  
Ron no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, había lanzado el peor hechizo que conocía a su hermana, y ahora estaba sufriendo el peor de los castigos... el dolor de la soledad.

-¿ESTAS LOCO? –grito Draco Malfoy, mirando a Ron pero sin apartarse de Ginny.

-¿SABES EL CONTRAHECHIZO VERDAD?

Ron perplejo negaba con la cabeza, no había pensado las consecuencias de sus actos, pues le hubiera dado igual que Malfoy permaneciera a si para siempre. Harry se echó las manos a la cabeza. Hermione desaparecida, Ginny medio congelada y Luna seguía rígida en el suelo del pasillo, Ron había sido el causante de las dos ultimas y Malfoy parecía estar de su parte, era demasiado para ser real, solo quería despertar de esta maldita pesadilla.

-No se el contrahechizo, no lo explicaron en clase, solo lo dijeron de pasada y me pareció tan poderoso que estuve practicándolo, pero nunca me había dado resultado. Solo funciona cuando de verdad deseas el dolor para esa persona.

-Necesitamos ayuda – Hablo Harry lentamente, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que salio de su dormitorio, y era lo mas sensato que se había escuchado desde entonces.

-¿Pero quien? –Exclamó Ron incrédulo, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos, la culpa es una carga demasiado pesada.

-¿La señora pomfrey? -Dijo Harry.

-¿Crees que esto es competencia de la enfermería? -preguntó Ron desesperado.

-¿Por que no? Seguro que sabe más que nosotros.

-Son artes oscuras Harry, me expulsaran si se enteran

Tras un silencio de desesperación y una mirada en busca de mutua ayuda, contemplaron a Ginny. Malfoy tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas, dirigiendo su cara hacia arriba, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Le acariciaba suavemente, pasándole el pulgar sobre sus labios, y secando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin expresión.

-Ginny… vuelve conmigo Ginny, sal de donde estés y regresa conmigo. No se que haría sin ti, te necesito –Susurraba entre lágrimas.

Ambos contemplaban la escena, tan surrealista que causaba dolor de cabeza el intentar asimilarlo. Alguna vez habían visto a Malfoy llorar, por pura cobardía o por dolor físico, pero nunca le habían visto tan vulnerable como se presentaba ahora.

-Ginny… vuelve… -Seguía susurrando, sin dejar de mirarla.

-…Vuelve conmigo por favor,…

-…Te necesito -dijo en un tono casi inaudible, y entonces la besó.

Ginny seguía flotando en las profundidades de aquel océano, pero ya no se sentía tan desdichada. Draco estaba frente a ella, le hablaba, y aunque no podía oir lo que decía, ya no se sentía sola. Las fuerzas estaban volviendo lentamente, y empezaba a luchar contra esa incapacidad de moverse que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Podía empezar a distinguir las palabras, que le rogaban que regresara, empezaba a sentir el tacto de sus manos en la cara, veía su mirada clavada en ella… sintió como la besó. El frió la abandonaba, la oscuridad desaparecía para dar paso a una tenue luz, volvía a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies pero la imagen de Draco seguía fija mientras todo lo demás cambiaba a su alrededor. Parpadeo un par de veces y volvió en si. Se encontraba sin fuerzas y empezaba a desplomarse, pero Draco la aguantaba y la ayudó a echarse sobre el sofá, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-_Hipnoticus hipotermis _-dijo Luna desde el umbral de la puerta, que había recuperado la movilidad. –Es necesario sentir autentico odio hacia alguien para que de resultado este hechizo, pero solo el verdadero amor puede vencerlo. Lástima que nadie haya visto la lección de magia que se ha dado en esta habitación… ¡Casi te perdemos! –Exclamó Luna con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo siento Ginny, sabes que jamás te haría daño, perdóname -Exclamó Ron acercándose a ella, poniéndose de rodillas para poder abrazarla a su altura.

-Se que nunca lo harías Ron, pero ¿entiendes porque te lo he ocultado? Tenía miedo a tu reacción, y veo que no estaba equivocada -Dijo Ginny aun con tono muy cansado.

Ron miró con desprecio a Malfoy, pero sentía un gran agradecimiento por haberle devuelto a su hermana y al mismo tiempo estaba asqueado de tener que sentirse agradecido hacia el.

-¿Pero porque Malfoy Ginny? -Preguntó con una mirada mezcla de fastidio e incredulidad.

-Todo el mundo tiene algo de bondad y algo de maldad en su interior. No todos tenemos la suerte de ser guiados por el buen camino, ni todos los que están equivocados tienen una oportunidad para cambiar.-Dijo Ginny con una serenidad casi conmovedora, un matiz de madurez abrazaba sus palabras.

-Desde que alcanzó recordar solo he buscado la aprobación de mi padre, y el cariño de mi madre. –Malfoy habia comenzado a hablar, continuando las palabras de Ginny. – Si eso implicaba despreciar a todo aquel que no descendiera de una familia de magos pura o aquel que no tuviera mucho dinero, pues así sería, si era la única manera de mantenerles contentos. Siempre he actuado así hasta que se convirtió en una costumbre. Nunca me he planteado si realmente deberían ser así las cosas, realmente nunca me he planteado nada, mientras mi padre estuviera orgulloso, a mi me valía.

Todos contemplaban a Malfoy que hablaba sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Nadie hablaba. Por una vez le tenían respeto. Tras una breve pausa continuó hablando.

-Yo no tengo hermanos, y nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo. Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por como me he sentido así que siempre me he estado solo, tampoco me importaba, simplemente decidí que yo tampoco me preocuparía por nadie. Pero después de lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia, todo ha cambiado. Una cosa es ser cruel con alguien, algo de lo que ahora no me enorgullezco aunque antes si lo hiciera, pero hablamos de asesinar. Mi padre intento mataros… mi padre intento matar a críos de 14 y 15 años… -hubo otra breve pausa. – Después de eso ya nunca más intentare que se sienta orgulloso, ya no quiero seguir sus pasos, ni me importa lo que piense de mí. Me alegro de que no este en Azkabán, porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi padre, pero confieso que se lo hubiera merecido como todos los demás. No voy a decir que he cambiado, porque la gente no cambia, yo sigo siendo el mismo, aunque ya no piense igual respecto a algunas cosas, y sigo sin soportarte Potter, ni a ti ni a tus amigos, aunque ya no sea por la sangre o por la clase social, simplemente porque seguimos siendo los mismos, y no se cambian los sentimientos tan fácilmente, y siempre habrá desprecio mutuo y rivalidad. Solo doy gracias porque en mi mayor momento de debilidad, cuando ya no soportaba la idea de lo que había hecho mi padre, y no podía seguir fingiendo, estuve volando un poco para apartarme de todos y justo en ese momento, hará meses en los vestuarios del campo de quidditch, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Ginny. No se que vió en mi ese día, si realmente vió esa parte de bondad que afirma que hay en cada ser humano, solo se que ha sido la primera persona que me pregunto como me sentía en toda mi vida, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y a partir de entonces no pude evitar buscarla por todas partes. Al principio se resistia, –sonrió. Ginny continuó hablando.

-Pero yo sabía que había algo diferente en ti. Continuó Ginny. -Desde aquella vez que hablamos, me pareciste la persona mas sincera con la que había hablado nunca, quizás por que necesitabas ser sincero desde hace muchos años, y se me hizo imposible no pensar cada día que es lo que escondías bajo esa fachada que poco a poco se desmoronaba.

-No os he contado esto porque busque vuestro perdón, no quiero daros explicaciones. Pero si esto se sabe en el colegio, me harán la vida imposible en Slytherin, y aunque eso podría soportarlo, no se si en todo caso me lo merecería, no tardaría en llegar a oídos de mi padre que me cambiaría de colegio, y ya no podría estar con Ginny

-Eso sin contar la que se liaría en casa Ron, sabes lo que piensa papá de Lucius Malfoy y toda su familia. Se que es mucho lo que te pido, y que suena hasta de broma el pedirte que confíes en Draco, pero olvida todo lo que ha pasado estos años y hazlo por mi, solo por mi, y piensa en la prueba de amor que ha demostrado al sacarme del hechizo como ha explicado Luna, ¿no te vale con eso?

Ron nunca había escuchado hablar asi a su hermana, y muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que estaba enamorada de Malfoy, y todo parecía indicar que el sentía lo mismo.

-Está bien, -accedió finalmente. –Pero si le haces daño a mi hermana, te juro que no tardaré ni un segundo en pregonarlo, y me da igual lo que haga tu padre contigo, si es que queda algo de ti después de que te partiera la cara. ¿entendiste?

-Gracias Ron –Dijo Ginny abrazándole, aun algo débil.

-No me las des, creo que ya eres mayor para hacer lo que creas mejor, pero nunca dejare de cuidar de ti –Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Siento interrumpir –Dijo Harry con voz grave -pero no estamos para seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Hermione no apareció en el mapa, no esta en el castillo.

Malfoy se levanto del sofá, y sentenció con voz firme

-Muy a mi pesar, creo que podré ayudaros con esto, hay algo que debeis saber.


	13. Una pelea pactada

CAPITULO 13 UNA PELEA PACTADA 

Hermione desaparecida, Hedwig había muerto, Ron haciendo magia oscura, Luna acababa de recuperarse de un _Petrificus Totalis_, Ginny enamorada de Malfoy, quien se estaba convirtiendo en lo más parecido a una buena persona… Harry sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y esperaba despertar pronto de este sueño horrible, que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos saber? – preguntó Ginny con una expresión que disimulaba temor.

-Es sobre Grabe y Goyle –comenzó a hablar lentamente, arrastrando las palabras mas que nunca. –Se que algo traman. Últimamente, y supongo que por mi comportamiento respecto hacia Ginny o el grupo que la rodeara, no me tienen el mismo respeto, es como si se hubieran crecido.

-¿Mas grandes aun? -Exclamó Luna con los ojos bien abiertos

-Quiere decir en cuanto a la seguridad en si mismos ¿no? –Explico Ginny.

-Si, es como si se sintieran mas importantes, cuando nunca han tenido voluntad para nada, siempre han hecho lo que se les dice. Pero ahora andan con secretos. Esta noche nos acostamos muy tarde, casi por la mañana, estuvimos dando vueltas por el castillo, y les note muy raros, luego volvimos y me acosté un par de horas porque aun era temprano para el desayuno, pero se volvieron a ir cuando me creían dormido, yo no les dije nada, y finalmente me dormí. Volvieron mas tarde, cuando ya me había desperado, y se daban palmaditas en la espalda mutuamente, riéndose con suficiencia. No me extrañaría que ellos la tuvieran.

-No puede ser. –Contestó Harry – Ellos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin hace un momento, y Hermione no estaba con ellos

-¿Cómo sabéis eso? –preguntó Malfoy asombrado

-Es por el Mapa del..-y Ron dio un codazo a Luna, que se le quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando.

-Dejémoslo en que lo sabemos –dijo Ron con arrogancia –y mejor que no preguntes sobre ello.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y miro a Ginny que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Creéis que puede significar algo? –Preguntó Ginny expectante.

-¡Pueden ser los cómplices! –exclamo Luna con la cara iluminada al igual que el que se le enciende una bombilla.

-Luna eso es demasiado suponer –contesto Harry – La teoría del cómplice y del transladador es solo eso, una teoría. No podemos culparles de ello solo por pasar una noche fuera del dormitorio –la reprendió.

-La verdad es que es lo único que tenemos Harry, y si sabemos que Hermione no esta en el castillo, lo más probable es que se la hayan llevado con el trasladador -respondió Ginny -y en el caso de que la teoría fuera falsa, si hay algún cómplice dentro del castillo, yo apostaría por ellos sin dudarlo- tras una pausa, finalizó - no perdemos nada por investigar en ello, ¿no?

-Perdemos tiempo al centrarnos solo en una idea –Sentenció Harry

-Es mejor que no hacer nada ¿no crees?- le respondió Ginny. -No tenemos nada mas en que centrarnos… es mejor que sentarnos a esperar a Dumbledore.

-Son los únicos Slytherin que hay en el castillo, y si alguien esta de cómplice con quien-tu-sabes, o con algún intermediario, no creo que sea cualquier desconocido de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw ¿no? además sus padres son mortifagos, seguro que quieren vengarse –dijo Ron.

Draco no levantaba la vista del suelo, podía sentir como todos le miraban.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que tu no tienes nada que ver en esto? –le acuso Ron, con un tono un poco despreciativo, pero no lo suficiente como para molestar a Ginny.

-No puedes –respondió Malfoy

-Yo confío en ti – le dijo Ginny cogiéndole de la mano, luego mirando fijamente a Ron, dijo con voz firme. -para mi eso es suficiente.

-Para mi tambíen –exclamó Luna.

Harry se dedicó a mirar a otro lado, mientras que Ron dejaba claro que no le parecía suficiente

-De todas formas Grabe y Goyle siempre han sido fáciles de manejar, la verdad es que puesto a necesitar ayuda dentro del castillo, de lógica serian a los primeros a los que escogerían. –continuo Harry.

-¿Cuál es la teoría del trasladador y del cómplice? –Murmuró Malfoy con miedo a preguntar algo más, ya que no entendía nada de la conversación

-Pensamos que si alguien quisiera raptar a Hermione, no podría aparecerse ni desaparecerse con ella con los terrenos de Hogwarts, y parece imposible volar con este tiempo, aunque ya a amainado un poco, por la mañana estaba imposible (Harry se entristeció al escuchar estas palabras, se había olvidado por un instante de Hedwig), y pensamos que deben haber usado un trasladador que alguien debe de haber colocado previamente.-Le explico Ginny.

-ya… ¿y como llego el trasladador a Grabe y a Goyle? Porque… ¡no pensareis que esos dos inútiles serían capaces de fabricar uno!- Pregunto Malfoy con expresión incrédula.

-¿Por una lechuza? –preguntó Ron

-No recibieron nada en el desayuno –respondió Malfoy.

-¿Lo tendrían desde hace tiempo? –preguntó Ginny

-Me extraña, no creo que tengan nada escondido en el cuarto, solo andamos los tres, y si ocultaran algo, serían tan descarados que terminaría dándome cuenta… No os imagináis la que lían cada vez que esconden los restos del desayuno, me miran de reojo todo el tiempo cada vez que me acerco al baúl, ¡como si fuera a abalanzarme sobre magdalenas mordidas! –explicó Malfoy con cara de asco. -No puede ser -continuó negando con la cabeza.

Se hizo una pausa, mientras todos pensaban.

-¿y si viniera escondido como un regalo de navidad? –se atrevió a responder Luna con un tono de timidez en su voz. Todos miraron impacientes a Malfoy que ponía una cara parecida al estreñimiento mientras intentaba recordar todos los regalos de navidad que habían abierto antes del desayuno.

-Ahora que lo pienso, entre los regalos de Goyle había un paquete grande y rojo, lo vi por la noche cuando salimos de madrugada, pero luego antes del desayuno, no recuerdo haberlo visto otra vez. Pero no puedo decirlo seguro, no estuve pendiente de el en ese momento, estuve abriendo mis regalos, pero creo que ya no estaba -Respondió pasivamente.

-¡Luna eres un Genio! –exclamó Harry

-Bueno, suponiendo que fuese así, sería imposible convencerles para que confiesen, aunque tengan el cerebro mas pequeño que el de un gnomo de jardín, no serán tan estúpidos como para confiar en nosotros –respondió Luna con un aire desesperanzado.

-Si Hermione estuviera aquí seguro que seria capaz de preparar veritaserum –dijo Ron entre suspiros

-Tengo miedo, espero que esté bien –Se entristeció Ginny agarrando el brazo a su hermano.

-¿Creeis que Snape podría tener un poco guardado en su despacho? No me extrañaría que la tuviera reservada para ocasiones especiales –Dijo Harry sintiéndose algo optimista.

-Puede ser, pero cualquiera entra en su despacho a robarlo, seguro que está alli.-respondió Ginny

-Podríamos distraerlo, somos suficientes como para idear un plan –exclamó Luna.

-Snape es un experto en oclumancia, seguro que se daría cuenta que ocultamos algo –le contradijo Harry

-No, si lo hacemos bien, solo necesitamos una buena excusa que le haga abandonar su despacho –murmuró Ginny con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿En oclumancia? –preguntó Malfoy extrañado

-y alguien que fuera por nosotros a avisar a Snape –Continuó Ginny, -alguien que no sepa que es lo que tramamos, así Snape no podría saber nada.

-¿Qué excusa? –Siguió preguntando Malfoy que cada vez se sentía mas ignorado por el resto del grupo.

-Tiene que ser una buena, algo que le haga salir corriendo dejando su despacho abierto… –Pensó Harry en voz alta.

-Mientras entraríamos a robar la poción, y con el mapa estaríamos a salvo de que nadie nos cogiera allí – continuo Ginny cuya sonrisa iba apareciendo poco a poco a medida que el plan tomaba forma

-¿que mapa? –Malfoy volvió a preguntar.

-Malfoy ¿no te he dicho que es mejor que no hagas preguntas? –Le respondió Ron con un tono más arrogante que la vez anterior. Le gustaba la idea de poderle hablar mal, sabiendo que no le atacaría con su hermana delante y todos sus amigos alrededor, era una buena forma de humillarle, o al menos, atacar directo a su orgullo.

-No creo que haya nada capaz de hacer levantar a Snape de su despacho tan rápido dejando la puerta abierta –dijo Luna tristemente

-Si que lo hay… creo que hay una forma –exclamó Harry

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron a coro

-¡una pelea!- exclamó Harry

-¿una pelea? –se extrañó Ron

-Una pelea entre Malfoy y yo.

-Snape no querría perdérselo por nada del mundo, cualquier ocasión es buena para castigarme, y más si interviene alguien de su casa, pero todavía mejor si se trata de Malfoy

-¡Eso es brillante! –exclamó Luna.

-¿Estas dispuesto? –Le dijo Harry mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Malfoy.

-Es tu oportunidad para demostrar que vas en serio sobre todo lo que cuentas con mi hermana –Le dijo Ron.

-Se hizo una leve pausa, Draco Malfoy miró a Ginny y luego volvió a mirar a Ron asintiéndo con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Esta bien… –siguió Luna, mientras las ideas empezaban a dar vueltas por su cabeza. -podríais pelearos cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw, y así yo podría avisar a alguna de las chicas que están dentro. Saldrían corriendo a mirar, son tan curiosas. Ya me encargaría de que alguna fuera a avisar a Snape, les encanta meterse en todo.

-Buena idea Luna ¡Me parece bien! ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. –sentenció Harry y abandonaron la sala de menesteres a toda prisa.

Ginny y Ron se dirigieron al despacho de Snape después de que Harry les hubiera dado el mapa del merodeador, tras comprobar que Snape estaba en su despacho. Harry, Luna y Malfoy se dirigían corriendo al tercer piso sin decir palabra alguna. Nadie podría haber imaginado que tres personas tan distintas podrían unirse para un fin común. Cualquier alumno de Hogwarts se extrañaría de verlos juntos, mas que si vieran al profesor Flitwick, bebiendo te con la señora Norris mientras un centauro se dedicaba a hacer punto de cruz. Una vez habían llegado a ese pasillo del tercer piso que Harry había recordado en su lectura del mapa del merodeador, podía ver las ventanas que reflejaban un poco de sol después de tanta tormenta.

-Hemos llegado -dijo Luna al pararse frente a una antorcha apagada, la cual Harry no podía recordar si alguna vez había visto encendida –Es mejor que empecéis ya, voy a entrar- continuó.

Harry miro fijamente a Malfoy, tantas veces había deseado una mínima excusa para poder atacarle, y ahora le tenía enfrente y no sabia que hacer, tampoco quería dañarle seriamente, pero se excuso pensando que era necesario un poco de malicia para que pareciera real.

-No te contengas -exclamó Malfoy –Yo no he olvidado con quien estoy luchando.

Harry comprendió que Malfoy no tendría consideración alguna con el, se había sentido como un tonto al pensar por un momento que el tampoco pensaría en lastimarle demasiado, y supo que entre ellos nada cambiaría a pesar de lo que ocurriera con Ginny

-Te mucho cuidado, Malfoy, si te lastimo demasiado dejarás de sernos útil –Respondió Harry con voz alta y cortante.

Mientras Luna se había puesto de puntillas agarrando la antorcha que estaba sobre su cabeza, tirando de ella de forma que se accionó al igual que una palanca. Y con voz firme, hablo en dirección a la antorcha como el que habla a un micrófono "Solo la inteligencia nos hace libres"

Un trozo de pared, debajo de la antorcha, comenzó a hacerse cada vez más traslúcido hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando un hueco en forma de bóveda pequeña, que Luna atravesó agachándose un poco.

_-¡Confundus!_ –gritó Malfoy mientras Harry observaba a Luna, y una luz naranja paso casi rozando la oreja de Harry que se movió de un salto hacia la izquierda.

-_¡Cistem aperio! -_Dirigió Harry hacia la varita de Malfoy, que salió volando de su mano y choco contra la pared, pero este fue muy rápido y la cogió enseguida.

Mientras Harry lanzó un _petrificus totalis_ que falló al rebotar en un cristal y casi le da a él de vuelta.

-_¡Desmaiu_s! –Exclamó Malfoy desde el suelo tras recoger su varita, y Harry lo esquivó chocando contra la pared lastimándose un poco la espalda y tirando al suelo una pequeña estatuilla de bronce con forma de Dragón.

En ese momento un grupo de chicas salieron del hueco en la pared y empezaron a Gritar. Luna comenzó a hacerse la histérica, y chillando "¡parad! ¡Paraaad!" de forma tan creíble que Harry le hubiera dado un oscar por ello.

-Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y apuntó a la estatuilla mientras gritaba _¡draconifor!_ y en ese instante, la estatua tomo vida y comenzó a atacar a Harry mientras Malfoy lanzaba el hechizo _¡espeliarmus!_ sin resultado

Luna seguía chillando mientras miraba de reojo a todas sus compañeras, y astutamente se dirigió a Cho Chang.

-¡Cho avisa a algún profesor! –le dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-¿Por qué yo? -Pregunto nerviosa, sin apartar la vista de Harry.

-Porque yo tengo una rodilla hidráulica y no puedo correr ¡además tu eres mas rápida, seguro! ¡Eres la chica más rápida del colegio! ¡Eres buscadora! –Dijo Luna buscando la vanidad de Cho que no tardó nada en aflorar. Esta se quedó pensando un segundo, tras lo cual asintió.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó.

-Snape esta en su despacho seguro, le acabo de ver ir hacia allí –le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que se fuera cuanto antes.

-¡Voy corriendo!

-¡Rápido, o se terminaran haciendo daño de verdad! –Dijo tal como pensaba, viendo la expresión de ambos.

Cho salió a todo correr escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras en busca del profesor Snape.

Holaaa a todos de nuevo! Gracias a brisa por su review! Me ha hecho mucha ilusion! Espero ke os este gustando el fic!


	14. Veritaserum

CAPITULO 15   
VERITASERUM 

Snape estaba en su despacho, llevaba cinco meses realizando esa poción y aun le quedaban dos más para terminarla. Cada noche, mantenía el caldero a fuego intenso durante 18 minutos, luego debía añadirle una parte de raspadura de uña de dragón (que le aportaba un gran componente mágico), parte y media de jugo de mandrágora (que proporcionaba gran suavidad) y cada tres noches 4 gotas de agua del mar (resecante). Debía removerla en el sentido de las agujas del reloj durante 37 segundos. Al instante apagar el fuego y dejarla reposar hasta la noche siguiente a la misma hora. Aseguraban que funcionaba contra el pelo grasiento, su última esperanza para conseguir un pelo limpio y de fácil alisado.

Pero algo parecía ir mal, empezaba a percibir un olor extraño. Comprobó que no se había equivocado de frasco al añadir las gotas de agua marina, aparentemente el color y densidad de la poción eran correctos. El olor no procedía de la mezcla, parecía llegar desde el pasillo, se estaba intensificando y el leve tufillo comenzaba a ser insoportable. Algo extrañado se dirigió a la puerta para averiguar de donde provenía el mal olor y se encontró frente a frente con una alumna.

-PROFESOR SNAPE, VENGA RÁPIDO, ¡¡HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY SE ESTAN PELEANDO EN EL TERCER PISO!! -Exclamó Cho Chang casi sin aliento y bastante alterada.

-La retorcida mente del profesor Snape comenzó a divagar imaginando cual sería el castigo que le impondría al engreído de Potter, es mas, ojalá hubiera empleado algo ilegal contra Draco Malfoy y así podría expulsarle de una vez por todas del colegio.

-¡Vayamos rápido! –sentenció. No quería llegar después de que hubiera finalizado la disputa y salió corriendo detrás de Cho Chang sin mirar a tras, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta abierta y no había apagado el fuego de su poción, echando a perder cinco meses de trabajo.

Ron y Ginny esperaban escondidos detrás de la armadura más cercana, tuvieron suerte de que Snape y Cho salieran tan precipitadamente, que no repararon en su presencia. Ron observo el mapa de nuevo y no vio a nadie en las mazmorras, salvo Grabe y Goyle que se encontraban en el interior de la sala común, y entraron en el despacho.

-Será mejor que observes el mapa mientras yo busco la poción. No lo entiendo, tiene demasiados pliegos. –Dijo Ginny mientras daba un vistazo al desordenado despacho. Era una pequeña estancia rectangular. La puerta ocupaba uno de los laterales cortos casi por completo, dejando espacio solo para un pequeño armario transparente lleno de cosas asquerosas y tenebrosas. Nunca había visto nada tan repugnante en su vida y todo estaba lleno de polvo, parecía que no hubieran limpiado durante años. Levantó la vista y observó cinco repisas que se extendían a lo largo de las dos paredes más anchas y la estrecha pared de enfrente. Estaban situadas tan altas que no podía alcanzar ni la primera de ellas. Atestadas hasta el borde de frascos de todos los tamaños y colores, algunos tenían animales muertos en su interior. A Ginny le parecía imposible calcular cuantas pociones podía haber ante sus ojos. Bajo estas repisas había multitud de armarios, vitrinas, muebles con cajones trasparentes, muchos de ellos con extrañas cerraduras que no parecían admitir ninguna llave y una mesa escritorio pequeña, pegada contra la pared estrecha del fondo. Una diminuta ventana se observaba sobre esta, a una esquina, frente a la puerta. Estaba pegada al techo, y desde fuera, estas ventanas estaban pegadas al suelo pues las mazmorras eran semisubterraneas. No entraba ni un rayo de sol a través de ella, estaba completamente cubierta de nieve. La estancia solo estaba iluminada por 4 velas. Tres de ellas en un candelabro mohoso que parecía ser de plata, formado por tres serpientes que enredaban sus colas como base del mismo y luego se separaban para terminar con la boca abierta, donde se encajaba una fina y larga vela morada. La cuarta vela se encontraba apoyada de alguna forma en un animal marino disecado, en el que Ginny no pudo posar la mirada lo suficiente para averiguar que especie era, y se giro rápidamente tapándose la boca para controlar las nauseas, aunque el petulante olor que había dejado Cho no la ayudaba en absoluto a encontrarse mejor.

-¿Sabes que es lo que estás buscando? –preguntó Ron desconcertado, pues no recordaba el aspecto que debería tener una poción de veritaserum.

-Creo que si –respondió Ginny – Transparente, sin olor y efervescente, ¿no?

-Si, claro… muy bien –Dijo disimulando su asombro cuanto pudo, sin apartar la nariz del mapa. Ruborizándose de que su hermana de un curso menos le sobrepasara en pociones. Pudo ver a Snape llegar al tercer piso.

-Uhmm… debe de ser un frasco pequeño, solo son necesarias tres gotas… -Murmuraba Ginny desde el centro de la habitación, dando una vuelta sobre si misma. -¡vaya!... ¿Por qué no pondrá etiquetas?

_-¡Depulso!_ –Grito Harry apuntando a la estatua en forma de dragón que salió disparada contra la pared, lo que le dio el tiempo justo para poder ponerse de pie.

_-¡Everte Statum! –_Lanzó Malfoy contra Harry pero esta vez no pudo derribarlo, y esquivando las chipas de color rojo, contraatacó seguidamente con _¡Flipendo!_ Que dio de lleno en el pecho de Malfoy haciéndole volar por encima del grupo de Ravenclaw, alejándolo más de 10 metros. Las chicas se pegaron a la pared y Harry corrió entre ellas hasta llegar a Malfoy que justo acababa de recuperar su varita, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Harry cara a cara, a menos de dos metros de distancia. En el pasillo solo podía escucharse la respiración entrecortada de los dos combatientes, ni un murmullo de ninguna de las chicas, ni un movimiento, todos miraban expectantes, incluso Luna había dejado de gritar, y asustada empezó a temer que esta pelea se les hubiera ido de las manos. Harry estaba totalmente concentrado, prefería esperar el ataque de Malfoy y confiaba en si mismo para ser lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo y lanzar un fuerte contraataque, este era el punto débil de Malfoy, ponía toda su atención en herir a Harry que no dejaba ni un poco para poder defenderse. Tenía la vista clavada en los ojos de Malfoy esperando ver su reacción y este permanecía al igual que el totalmente inmóvil, cuando, tras un breve instante, dentro de su cabeza empezó a sentir un leve susurro, no podía entenderlo, no quería escucharlo, solo estaba pendiente de Malfoy, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, intentando atravesar su mirada hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de su mente, entonces, el susurro se hizo mas fuerte, y como una voz lejana sin saber de donde procedía, pudo entender… _"¡petrificus totalis! … es lo mejor"_… y al instante Malfoy lanzó el hechizo _petrificus totalis_ directo a su pecho, pero Harry al escuchar las primeras silabas del hechizo intuyó que sería este el que lanzaría y antes de que terminara de pronunciarlo, repelió el hechizo con _¡impedimenta!_ Y Draco Malfoy volvió a caer de espaldas, su varita voló de nuevo por los aires y Harry quedó paralizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir… ¿tendría el poder de la Legermancia al igual que Voldemort? ¿Le había traspasado este poder como hizo con la capacidad para hablar lengua parsel? Se acercó con paso firme hacia Malfoy desarmado y le apunto con la varita en la cara… concentrándose de nuevo en sus ojos, ningún sonido alrededor, tan solo su propia respiración, y las miradas de ambos clavadas uno en el otro. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en sus ojos, en su expresión, como puerta hacia la miserable alma que habitaba en su interior, y entonces, otra vez, como un débil susurro en su cabeza, llegado de la nada y al mismo tiempo de todas partes comenzaba a adquirir fuerza, entendiendo palabras sueltas de ira, de impotencia, imágenes que se sucedían en su cabeza, demasiado borrosas para entenderlas… podía sentir lo que esas imágenes significaban, poco a poco iban haciéndose mas claras, pero no había dejado de mirar los ojos de Malfoy, era como si sus sentidos se multiplicaran por dos.

Todo esto se desvaneció cuando el silencio se rompió alrededor. Snape se acercaba desde el fondo del pasillo, Cho le seguía detrás, asustada, las chicas de Ravenclaw comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. La visión era evidente. Draco Malfoy desarmado en el suelo, boca arriba y Harry de pie delante, apuntándole directamente. Snape desde lejos con un ademán de su varita aparto a Harry de Malfoy, volviendo a volar por el pasillo, chocando de nuevo con la pared lastimándose aun más la espalda. Cuando llegó a la altura de Malfoy le levanto agarrándole del jersey con violencia, arrastrándolo un poco hasta que consiguió ponerle en pie, y le acercó la varita de una patada con desprecio, susurrando un… "nunca aprenderás"

-¡100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! –Gritó con expresión de maliciosa felicidad, mientras miraba a Harry que se levantaba del suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de sus gafas rotas. -¿CONSISTE TU DIVERSIÓN EN ATACAR A ALUMNOS DESARMADOS POTTER?

-DEJE DE ATACARLE CUANDO PERDIÓ SU VARITA, ¡HA SIDO UN COMBATE JUSTO! –Exclamó.

-¿Acaso cree que estoy ciego Potter? ¡20 puntos menos por mentir y 30 más por faltarme al respeto! –Respondió con sorna –¡LOS DOS A MI DESPACHO!

Harry apretó tanto los dientes para no hablar que terminó haciéndose daño. Mientras tanto Luna fingió un desmayo de la impresión…

-¡AY! No puedo soportar ver una pelea, mis nervios… mis nervios… nadie tiene piedad de mis nervios! –se quejaba con los ojos en blanco mientras un par de alumnas le abanicaban asustadas.

-¡Ginny! Creo que nuestro plan tiene un fallo… -titubeó Ron mientras se le enrojecían las orejas en señal de peligro. -Snape se dirige hacia aquí con Harry y Malfoy… ¡ALIGERATE!

-¡MIERDA!

Harry podía ver la puerta del despacho de Snape abierta, y temió que Ron y Ginny aun no hubieran encontrado la poción y los encontrara allí, o que hubieran revuelto todo demasiado y Snape sospechara algo… no imaginaba cuantos puntos podía llegar a perder en un solo día, ni cuantas horas de castigo podía llegar a acumular. Snape entró primero en la habitación y Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de preocupación, temía por Ginny mas que el. Ambos dieron un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando vieron el despacho vacío, al menos no había nada roto o tirado por el suelo. Pero de repente, Snape enfureció el rostro aun más si cabe, y soltó un quejido de disconformidad, al tiempo que con un ademán de la varita, vació el caldero y apago el fuego.

-Me has hecho perder 5 meses de trabajo Potter, debería quitarte 10 puntos más por ello, pero creo que a gryffindor ya no le queda ninguno.

-Podría quitarlos a Slytherin… -respondió Harry con sarcasmo -¿Es que Malfoy no ha tenido nada que ver? ¿Acaso me ha quitado 100 puntos por pelearme solo?

Snape provocó un irritante silencio al mirar a Harry como si quisiera descuartizarlo vivo.

-Insolente Potter… ibas a atacar a un alumno desarmado ¿y aun exiges que le castiguemos a el?

-¡No iba a atacarle! –Además justo un instante antes de que usted llegara, el me había atacado a mi, y también estuve desarmado

-Eso yo no puedo saberlo, no seria justo si juzgara sobre lo que no he visto, no puedo juzgar sobre lo que desconozco

-Tampoco me vio atacarle, ¿no? ¿Por qué me juzga por eso entonces?

Pocas veces un alumno había conseguido dejar sin palabras al profesor Snape… pero esta vez había perdido en su propio juego. Hizo una leve pausa, y tras unos instantes, comenzó a hablar demostrando rabia contenida en cada una de las palabras, esforzándose cuidadosamente por aparentar tranquilo.

-Eres incorregible Potter… incapaz de disimular tu arrogancia… al igual que tu padre –Hablo pausadamente, deteniéndose especialmente las 5 últimas palabras. –Estarás castigado todos los fines de semana, limpiando todas las mazmorras como muestra de tu arrepentimiento y respeto a la noble casa de Slytherin, el castigo durara hasta que yo juzgue que estén aparentemente limpias, así aprenderás a no poner en duda mi capacidad de juicio. Empezaras hoy.

-DUMBLEDORE PROHIBIÓ LOS CASTIGOS EN LOS DIAS FESTIVOS, Y HOY ES NAVIDAD

-¿Si? No lo recuerdo… lástima que no podamos preguntárselo, ya que El Profesor Dumbledore no esta con nosotros esta mañana.

Harry empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, ¿Cómo saldría de esta? No iba a limpiar las mazmorras mientras Hermione estaba desaparecida, y lanzo una furtiva mirada a Malfoy.

-Ehm… señor… creo que Potter… tiene… tiene razón –Se atrevió a hablar Malfoy con un volumen casi inaudible.

Snape no daba crédito a sus oídos, Harry juraría que volvería a darle un violento jalón del jersey pero esta vez para tirarlo al suelo, no para levantarlo. No podía creer que después de la pelea, y de haber intentado que le quitaran puntos a su casa intentara defenderle del castigo. Se hizo otra intensa pausa, y Snape continuó soltando su pedante verborrea.

-Es un gran acto de nobleza, Malfoy, pero en estas cosas no puedo fiarme de los alumnos. Ahora márchate.


	15. El secreto de los Elfos

EL SECRETO DE LOS ELFOS 

Ginny y Ron se dirigieron al tercer piso en busca de Luna, que aun seguía rodeada por grupo de chicas que le abanicaban y le ofrecían agua. Draco Malfoy llegó algo mas tarde, y les contó todo lo que había sucedido en el interior del despacho de Snape y el castigo de Harry.

-No se que vamos a hacer ahora. –Exclamó Ginny indignada –Tenemos que ayudarle a librarse de ese castigo, no podemos buscar a Hermione sin Harry.

-Tienes razón, sería demasiado injusto –dijo Ron apesadumbrado

-¿Conseguisteis el Veritserum? –Le pregunto Draco.

-Si, pero hasta el último segundo no supimos como –Respondió Ginny –¿Os habéis fijado la cantidad de cosas que tiene allí? ¿Cuantos frascos de pociones? es increíble.

Aunque te pasaras un día entero buscando, no la encontrarías.

-¿Y como la conseguiste? –Preguntó Draco.

-Simple -Sonrió. –Con un simple encantamiento convocador. _¡Accio Veritaserum!_ Y la poción vino a mí. ¡Podía habérseme ocurrido antes!

-No dude de ti ni un instante Ginni -Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Se que siempre confías en mi –Respondió Ginny con sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

Mientras, Ron intentaba pensar en alguna forma para rescatar a Harry, en aquella situación se sentía el líder del grupo. Aunque no fue de forma premeditada, dirigió la mirada a Luna esperando alguna idea brillante, pero seguía siendo atendida por sus compañeras de casa. Volvió a mirar a su hermana, pero asqueado de la escena que estaba dando con Malfoy, se apresuro a interrumpir su conversación.

-Oye Ginny, ¿Luna esta bien?

-Claro, esta perfectamente. Ella siempre ha querido ser actriz, y se toma cada una de sus interpretaciones tan enserio que le cuesta mucho salir de sus papeles, se los cree demasiado. Un momento y veras ¡LUNA! ¿A QUE YA TE ENCUENTRAS MEJOR? –Gritó a su amiga que se encontraba por lo menos a 10 metros de ellos.

Luna parpadeo un par de veces, y les miró. Luego alzó la vista hacia las chicas que estaban con ella.

-Mmmmhpssii… uhmm creo que me siento bien –Dijo contrariada, se levantó despacio y comenzó a andar como si tal cosa, hasta reunirse con los demás, mientras las chicas de Ravenclaw la observaban asombradas.

Después de que Draco volviera a explicar la situación, todos estaban en el suelo algo deprimidos.

-¿Alguna idea para rescatar a Harry de Snape? –Preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja.

Luna emitió un leve suspiro.

-Será mejor que no inventemos otra excusa para distraer a Snape –Exclamó Ginny sin levantar la vista del suelo, dejada de caer en el hombro de Draco.

-Lo suyo sería darle el cambiazo –Continuo hablando Luna

-¿El cambiazo? –Se extrañó Ginny

-Por un Harry falso –Dijo Luna

-Si claro, como tenemos tanto tiempo para preparar una poción multijugos -Dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Habló Ronald Weasly, ¡el hombre de las mil ideas! -Exclamó Luna algo alterada- ¿acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?

-A ver Luna -comenzó a hablar Ron como el que intenta explicarle algo a un niño pequeño. -Sería estupendo encontrar un clon de Harry, con cicatriz incluida que quiera pasarse toda la tarde limpiando las mazmorras, pero no se me ocurre como encontrarlo. ¿Tu sabes como Luna? –Dijo echándose contra la pared, sin esperar respuesta.

-Pues claro que se, si no, no lo diría… Si no vas tomar en serio mis respuestas no se para que me preguntas.

Ginny levantó la vista saliendo de su ensimismamiento. -¿Cómo? –Pregunto asombrada. Por un momento Luna acaparaba toda la atención.

-Pues un elfo doméstico. Si se le pide que lo haga lo hará –respondió Luna con resolución.

-Los elfos domésticos no tienen esa capacidad Luna, tan solo pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse, no transformarse –Le respondió Ginny.

-Si que la tienen. Lo que pasa es que sus amos nunca consideraron digno que un ser de inferior categoría adquiriera su aspecto. Pero más de algún mago mando a un elfo a hacer alguna tarea desagradable que requiriera su presencia, solo que jamás lo admitirían. Se sabe de varios elfos en la historia que suplantaron a alguno de sus amos para vengarse. Sucedió en aquella época en la que los elfos aun se resistían a ser esclavizados, justo después de que fueran considerados criaturas inferiores, y perdieran su libertad.

Todos escuchaban a Luna con la boca abierta.

-¿Y tu eso como lo sabes? –preguntó Ron atónito.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio. Mi padre publicó un artículo en su revista hace un par de años. Es una teoría con muchos seguidores, pero ahora los elfos no quieren saber nada ni de sus propios poderes, no quieren ni imaginar su libertad, viven a gusto así. Afirman que no tienen esa capacidad, pero estoy segura de que no se lo han planteado porque nadie nunca se los ha ordenado. No tienen voluntad para nada. Es… como el secreto de los elfos… mas que un secreto, un tabú. Nadie quiere hablar de ello.

-A ver Luna, ¿estamos hablando de una teoría publicada en tu revista, que no se ha demostrado, y ni siquiera hay un elfo que la corrobore? –Preguntó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Perfecto, otra historia igual que los Snockack de cuernos arrugados –Exclamó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¡¡LOS SNOCKACK DE CUERNOS ARRUGADOS EXISTEN, Y TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ EN CUANTO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ… Y LOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS PUEDEN TRANSFORMARSE, APARECERSE, DESAPARECERSE, Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS SIN DEPENDER DE UNA VARITA, POR ESO ESTAN ESCLAVIZADOS!! –Dijo Luna mientras que se ponía de pie, furiosa, acercándose a Ron y mirándole a los ojos desde las alturas.

-¿Si? PUES DEMUÉSTRALO. –Dijo poniéndose también de pie, frente a Luna, ahora era él el que la miraba desde arriba, tras una breve pausa, comenzó a gritar –¡DOBBY! ¿PUEDES OIRME DOBBY?

Un segundo después, se materializó ante ellos un elfo doméstico vestido con una equipación para niños de las Avispas de Wimbourne, un gorrito de los que tejió Hermione y unas zapatillas verdes de andar por casa.

-Los amigos del Sr. Harry Potter son amigos de Dobby señor. Dobby esta aquí para ayudarles en todo lo que ustedes deseen –Exclamó con una voz estridente mientras realizaba una profunda reverencia.

-¡Todo tuyo! –Dijo Ron con sarcasmo, dándole una palmada a Luna en la espalda que la hizo adelantar un paso. -Es un elfo libre, amigo de Harry. –dijo mientras volvía a sentarse junto a su hermana para presenciar el espectáculo.

Dobby miraba a Luna extrañado, abriendo mucho los enormes ojos, y alzando un poco las orejas. Luna en cambio, no mostró señal de asombro aunque era la primera vez que veía a un elfo doméstico, en su casa no tenían ninguno. Se armo de valor y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, quedando su cara a la altura de Dobby.

-Hola Dobby, Yo soy Luna Lovegood. Encantada de conocerte. –Dijo con voz firme mientras que le extendía la mano para que Dobby la estrechara.

El elfo se quedó algo aturdido ante la determinación de la chica. Nunca antes le habían ofrecido estrecharle la mano… recordaba con emoción cuando conoció a Harry Potter y le invitó a sentarse. Tímidamente, levantó su pequeño bracito y suavemente cogió los dedos de Luna agitándolos lentamente, luego se observó durante unos segundos la mano, como si esperara ver algún cambio en ella.

-Bien Dobby. –Continuó Luna. –Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y necesito que me respondas con total sinceridad… ¿de acuerdo? –Habló muy amablemente.

-Dobby estará encantado de ayudar en lo que pueda a los amigos de Harry Potter. -Respondió con voz chillona.

-Bien Dobby, necesito que nos cuentes que actos de magia eres capaz de realizar.

A Dobby se le iluminó la cara, y muy contento comenzó a chillar

-Dobby puede aparecerse, y desaparecerse. Puede mover objetos sin tocarlos, solo pensando en que se muevan. Además Doby puede saltar muy alto y correr muy rápido. En realidad Dobby puede hacer muchas cosas muy rápido, por lo que es muy bueno en su trabajo. También puede soportar cosas de mucho peso y puede hacerse invisible.

-Que bien Dobby, eso es excelente. Los magos y las brujas no podemos hacer tantas cosas como podéis hacer vosotros.-Respondió Luna amablemente, tras una breve pausa continuó. ¿Se te olvida algo que puedas hacer? –Preguntó Luna.

-Creo que no señorita Lovegood –Respondió Dobby con una sincera mueca de esfuerzo, intentando recordar cada acto de magia que había hecho en su vida.

-Es que… estaba pensando, que si sois capaces de haceros invisibles quizás podríais transformaros, por ejemplo en una persona humana –dijo luna quitándole importancia a la pregunta, mientras se tocaba una de las bolas de navidad de sus orejas.

La reacción de Dobby fue inesperada. Puso tal cara de asombro que dejó escapar un ¡OH! Antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos. Comenzó a andar de espaldas, alejándose de Luna, estaba temblando. Unos segundos después, bajo sus manos tocando nerviosamente toda su ropa, y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Do-Dobby tiene… que irse, ti-tiene mucho trabajo… ca-casi es… la hora del… del almuerzo… ne-necesitan a Do-Dobby en las cocinas.

-¡DOBBY ESPERA! –Exclamó Ginny se dio cuenta que Dobby estaba apunto de desaparecer. –NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA, ¡HARRY POTTER NECESITA TU AYUDA Y HERMIONE GRANGER ESTA EN PELIGRO!

El elfo se quedó mirando fijamente a Ginny y luego miro al suelo unos segundos, con las orejas gachas y un semblante triste.

- ¿Mi ayuda?... ¿El señor Harry Potter necesita… mi ayuda? –Dijo muy bajito, casi para si. –Dobby no puede permitir que Hermione Granger esté en peligro, pero Dobby no sabe que podría hacer para ayudar a Harry Potter y ayudar a Hermione Granger, la persona que mas ha luchado por los derechos de los elfos… Dobby se siente muy agradecido… a los dos… y hará cualquier cosa que le pidan los amigos de Harry Potter.

-Veras Dobby –Continuó hablando Luna después de un silencio –Hermione ha desaparecido y Harry esta castigado por el profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, y lo estará toda la tarde. Si es verdad que puedes transformarte en una persona… necesitamos que te hagas pasar por Harry y cumplas su castigo, para que el pueda venir con nosotros a salvar a Hermione. Nosotros solos no lo conseguiremos.

-¿Y porque los amigos de Harry Potter no le cuentan al profesor Snape el problema? –Pregunto Dobby algo confuso. –El dejaría libre a Harry Potter, y les ayudaría.

-No Dobby -Continuo Luna –No podemos fiarnos del profesor Snape, tenemos que buscarla nosotros.

Dobby permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, Dobby les ayudará, pero no se lo pueden contar a nadie, o todos los elfos rechazaran a Dobby, por desvelar su secreto.

-No lo contaremos Dobby, lo prometemos –Le aseguró Luna.

-¿nunca?

-Nunca.

Harry y Snape avanzaban entre las mazmorras. No se extrañaba que la gente de Slytherin no tuviera sentimientos… con el frío que hacia en las mazmorras, era fácil que se les congelara el corazón. Ante el se extendían interminables pasillos de piedra, igual que un enorme laberinto iluminado tan solo por antorchas. Puede que otro día algún rayo de sol se hubiera colado por las casi inexistentes ventanillas pegadas al techo… pero hoy estaban totalmente tapadas por la nieve. Siguieron caminando un interminable rato mas hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que no tenía salida.

-Comenzarás limpiando desde el centro, que es justo donde estamos ahora e iras retrocediendo poco a poco. Tiene una simple estructura de caracol, solo que los pasillos se comunican entre ellos, por otros que los cortan perpendicularmente. A pesar de su sencillez, es una construcción brillante, pues, desde dentro, es imposible imaginar su diseño, pero en cambio es bastante fácil guiarse para los que ya lo conocen… aunque alguien tan poco inteligente como tu, Potter, serás capaz de desorientarte a pesar de haberte explicado su estructura.

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un enorme cubo de metal, con un asa de alambre, un par de paños y una balleta mugrienta.

-Realmente, es la parte más perfecta, mas magnifica de todo Hogwarts. –Dijo Snape mientras miraba a su alrededor. –Deberás dejarlo tan limpio como para honrar al gran mago Salazar Slytherin. –Harry pensó que para honrar a semejante mago debería limpiar las mazmorras a escupitajos.

Snape hizo una pausa para dedicarle una repugnante sonrisa sarcástica. Después de esto, con otro ademán de su varita, apareció una bandeja con un sándwich y un vaso de agua.

-Espero que disfrutes tu comida de navidad. Estarás hasta la hora de la cena.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta rozándole con su túnica y comenzó a andar con paso firme.

-Recuerda Potter –Dijo sin ni siquiera volverse para mirarle, sin detener su paso –Mi despacho está aquí abajo, pasare varias veces para asegurarme que sigues aquí y que cumples con tu trabajo. –Dijo mientras desaparecía al doblar una esquina, sus pasos seguían resonando, haciéndose cada vez más tenues.

Harry no cabía en sí de ira, comenzó a andar un par de metros por el estrecho pasillo, y vuelta otra vez hacia el mismo sitio, así varias veces, pensando que cada paso que daba era un segundo perdido en ayudar a Hermione, y quizás, ella no tuviera tiempo para perder. Habían pasado tres o cuatro horas desde el desayuno, había intentado mandar a Hedwig con una nota para Dumbledore, y esta había muerto, la habían enterrado, y Hagrid había ido en búsqueda del director. Habían tenido un plan con Luna, pero parecía debilitarse, miraron todo el castillo en el mapa del merodeador, pero no había ni rastro de ella, había descubierto a Ginny con Malfoy, resultaba que eran novios, habían petrificado momentáneamente a luna, luego Ron había realizado magia oscura contra Ginny y Malfoy la había salvado. Se había peleado con este, mientras Ginny y ron entraban en el despacho de Snape, había descubierto que podría tener el poder de la legeremancia, y ahora estaba siendo castigado, impedido para poder ayudarla… todo en menos de 4 horas… Habían pasado miles de cosas, y seguía estando como al principio, encerrado en el castillo, sin rastro de Hermione.

Se sentía furioso e impotente, sin pensarlo, dio una fuerte patada a la pared, pero no fue consciente del dolor que le provocó, pues justo cuando dio esa patada, cuatro metros a la derecha se había volcado el cubo al suelo, se había escuchado un fuerte golpe y un grito de dolor con voz estridente.

Harry sacó su varita, y se puso en guardia mirando a la nada.

-Eh Harry! No te enfades hombre, ¡no volveré a coger la capa de invisibilidad sin tu permiso! –le dijo Ron entre risas, al tiempo que se quitaba la capa. Dobby estaba a su lado, agarrándose un pie con cara de dolor.

-¿Pero como habéis llegado hasta aquí? –Preguntó Harry asombrado

-Dobby se conoce todos los recovecos de este castillo, hasta las mazmorras. Además sabía donde estabais por el mapa –Ambos sonrieron. -Bueno Harry no podemos perder tiempo… hemos venido a sacarte de aquí.

-Es imposible Ron –Dijo Harry apesadumbrado. –Snape me tendrá vigilado todo el tiempo.

-Claro… y entonces verá a Dobby – Exclamó Ron mientras le señalaba. Dobby se inflo de orgullo, parecía mas alto.

-Ajá – Sonrió Dobby –Y así Harry Potter podrá rescatar a la señorita Hermione Granger. Dobby se alegra mucho de ser útil.

Harry no entendía nada

-Venga Dobby, es tu turno -Le dijo Ron.

Dobby se acercó a Harry y le agarro de una mano, con mucha fuerza. Harry le miraba perplejo y Ron se había sentado en el suelo.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Dobby comenzó a emitir luz, como una neblina brillante de tonos verdes, cada vez era mas intensa y de mayor tamaño hasta que Harry y Ron se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos, sin poder soportar los destellos. A los pocos segundos, Harry se encontraba dándole la mano a otro… ¿Harry?

Era una copia exacta de si mismo, sólo que aun seguía llevando la ropa de las Avispas de Wimbourne que parecía que iba a estallar. Las enormes zapatillas y el gorrito que había tejido Hermione.

Harry quedó asombrado al ver a Dobby con su misma cara. Ron en cambio intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Tendremos que cambiarnos de ropa Dobby –dijo Harry.

-Si, Dobby se pondrá lo que le pidan…

Hasta la voz era la misma, aunque la forma de hablar, gritando tan fuerte y con esa entonación se diferenciaba mucho de la de Harry.

-Dobby tienes que intentar hablar lo menos posible cuando venga el profesor Snape, si no nos pillara. –Le dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

-Volveremos a buscarte en cuanto podamos, si te levanta el castigo antes de que volvamos, vete a cenar con los demás alumnos y luego a la torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez se hubieron cambiado las ropas, Ron hizo un movimiento de varita, exclamó _¡Retroceso!_ señalando al cubo, y toda el agua volvió a su interior. Se cubrieron con la capa invisible y con ayuda del mapa del merodeador y con lo que recordaba Harry del camino de ida, consiguieron salir de las mazmorras. No tardaron mucho en salir, pero a Harry se le hizo eterno aguantar entre susurros las bromas de Ron acerca de su atuendo.


	16. ¿Sabes en quien confiar?

**CAPITULO 16**

**¿SABES EN QUIÉN CONFIAR?**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry había ido a su habitación, se había cambiado de ropa y estaba de nuevo reunido con sus compañeros. No pudo evitar que Ron describiera con detalle su aspecto con la ropa de Dobby, tampoco el tener que soportar que Luna dijera que lamentaba haberse perdido una visión tan sexy. Harry no recordaba haber subido y bajado tantas veces las escaleras de Hogwarts como aquel día, se sentía agotado.

-Bueno¿Teneis alguna idea para darle el veritaserum a esos dos gorilas? -Preguntó una vez se hubo sentado en el suelo, junto a los demás.

-Esta claro -Respondió Malfloy -Con comida. Esos dos se zampan lo que se les ponga por delante.

- ¿Y tenéis algo de comer?

-Claro¿que creías que íbamos hacer mientras Ron iba a buscarte¿Jugar al ajedrez mágico? -Pregunto Ginny sarcástica. -Hemos ido a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, ha sido bastante fácil, pues el almuerzo es dentro de media hora y ya estaba casi todo preparado.

-Comida… estoy muerto de hambre ¿no tenéis nada para mi? -Preguntó Ron babeando -llegué muy tarde al desayuno y ya os habíais comido casi todo

- No Ron, todas tienen ya el veritaserum -Respondió Ginny.

- Esta bien, pues vamos ya a las mazmorras ¿no? -Continuó Harry

- ¿Estáis locos¿Queréis ir todos? El profesor Snape puede andar por ahí, no creo que sea buena idea que nos vea juntos.

- ¿ Y que pretendes ir tu solo¿De verdad Crees que vamos a fiarnos de ti? -Respondió Ron con un tono muy sarcástico en la voz.

- ¡Ya se que no os fiáis de mi! pero lo hacéis para lo que os conviene¡Si o No! No vais a utilizarme para lo que os venga bien y mientras no sirvo para nada tratarme como basura... no voy a permitirlo -hablaba muy serio mientras recogía su túnica hecha un ovillo en el suelo y se la ponía -no tengo por que hacerlo, os recuerdo que os hago un favor, y no diré que lo siento por la sangre su... -Se paró en seco y miró al suelo, después de unos segundos continuó. -No diré que lo siento por Granger, pero si tenéis razón en lo que pensáis, y Grabbe y Goyle han tenido algo que ver en su desaparición, morirá por vuestra culpa.

Y dicho esto empezó a caminar dándoles la espalda. Ginny le siguió corriendo.

- ¡Espera Draco!, no te vayas¡Espera!

- No Ginny, que ya me han humillado bastante, que se las arreglen como puedan.

- Es mi amiga Draco... hazlo por mi por favor.

- No se cuantas cosas mas tendré que hacer por ti... ay Ginny... me voy un rato a la biblioteca a distraerme un rato, así puedes buscarme si me necesitas para algo ¿vale? Ahora no me apetece seguir con vosotros, compréndeme.

- Esta bien -Respondió ella, y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dejó marchar.

Todos les miraban, escuchando atentamente la conversación, menos Ron que aprovechó para coger una magdalena de la bolsa de la comida.

Luna miró a Harry buscando ayuda, el comprendió que era hora de tragar con su orgullo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Hermione por ser un egoísta.

-Le necesitamos Harry, han sido ellos lo se... y no podremos sacarle la información sin su ayuda.

-Ya lo se Luna... no tenemos mas remedio -Y se levantó andando detrás de Draco Malfoy hasta alcanzarle, tendiéndole una bolsa con un par de cervezas de mantequilla que contenían el veritaserum y unas magdalenas, este la cogió con una mano mientras le tendía la otra, gesto que a Harry le costó unos segundos responder, pero lo hizo firmemente. Sin decir nada ambos se dieron la vuelta. Harry volvió a sentarse con sus amigos y Draco Malfoy se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. "Ahora solo nos queda esperar" Pensó mientras intentaba reconfortar a Ginny pasándole un brazo por los hombros, mientras Luna asentía aprobando el voto de confianza que le había dado a Malfoy

-¡Estais locos! -Exclamo Ron con cara de asco al mirar marchar al enemigo.

-No tenemos otra opción Ron -Le contesto Harry.

Y todos se quedaron sentados, distraídos, pensando... esperando.

(flash back)

-¿pero que hablas? Te prometo que no entiendo nada Hermione¡cálmate! -Le hablaba Ginny exasperada.

Hermione acababa de entrar en el dormitorio, histérica y se había echado sobre la cama sin dejar de llorar mientras decía cosas incoherentes. Era curioso como se habían cambiando los papeles. Hacía unos minutos era ella la que estaba triste, por todo lo que había sucedido con Draco, Grabbe y Goyle, en la planta baja del castillo. Hermione se había desvivido por intentar animarla, como siempre. Realmente era una buena amiga, casi tanto como Luna, y había demostrado que podía confiar en ella. A pesar de esto, nunca le había contado lo de su relación con Draco Malfoy... porque sabía que no lo entendería, y también, por un poco de rabia aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Hermione nunca le hablaba acerca de ese tema, sobre lo que Victor Krum le contaba en sus cartas, si le gustaba el, u otro chico, y por eso no quería confiarle algo tan privado si luego Hermione no era capaz de confiar en ella... Pero en ese momento se encontraba verdaderamente triste, y necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse, así que se decidió a contarle todo sobre Draco y lo que había pasado durante la noche. Pero no obtuvo de ella el apoyo que necesitaba, sino todo lo contrario. Hermione la reprendió por confiar en Malfoy, y por haber sido tan tonta como para creerse sus mentiras, asegurándole que tramaba algo, que nadie puede cambiar tan drásticamente de un día para otro. Ella trataba de explicarle que si era verdad, que había cambiado al darse cuenta de cómo era su padre, a raíz de lo que paso en el ministerio de magia cuando intentaron matarles, y todo aquello le había abierto los ojos. Draco no quería convertirse en todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy, y había cambiado muchísimo, a pesar de lo que ella dijera, porque se lo demostraba cada día. Pero Hermione no paraba de echarle en cara lo despreciable que era, le recordó cuantas veces la había llamado sangre sucia, y cuantas veces la había ofendido por no pertenecer a una rica familia de magos... cosas que tanto esfuerzo le habían costado olvidar y que tanto dolor le causaba escuchar de voz de su amiga. Discutieron a gritos hasta que Hermione la dejó por imposible, "allá tu con tu vida Ginny", le dijo desde la puerta, antes de volver a la sala común muy alterada. Aun así, Hermione le había prometido que no le diría nada a su hermano, ni a Harry, asegurándole que no quería saber nada tema.

Se fue así, dejándola sola y furiosa, aunque ya no estaba triste porque la discursión le había servido para desahogarse, y darse cuenta que tenía fuerzas suficientes para luchar por Draco aunque nadie estuviera a su lado.

Ahora, al cabo de 10 minutos de que se fuera tan enfadada, es Hermione la que entra así... y a pesar de todas las cosas que se habían dicho, no le guardaba rencor, sabía que cualquiera opinaría igual que Hermione y no se lo reprochaba. Así que tomo aire, y se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole el pelo mientras ella ahogaba su llanto en la almohada.

-Dime Hermione -habló dulcemente -¿Porque no intentas respirar hondo y me cuentas despacio que te ha pasado?

-Es que... he... he discu... tido con... Ron -Respondió Hermione entre sollozos

-¿otra vez¿Y por eso estas así? -Contestó con tono bromista, intentando animarla. -Si yo me pusiera así cada vez que discuto con el, me pasaría el día encerrada llorando... venga mujer, verás como se le pasa enseguida.

-Que nooo... Ginny que esto no se le olvida.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?

Hermione no respondia

-¿Que pasó? -volvió a preguntar.

Hermione se incorporó y miro a Ginny fijamente a los ojos.

-Ron... Ron se ha declarado Ginny... y yo le he dicho que no... que no puedo corresponderle, el ha insistido y hemos terminado discutiendo -Dijo intentando recobrar la calma.

-Entiendo... ¿es por Victor Krum? -intentó sonsacarle información por ese camino... aunque ya se temía lo peor.

-No... el y yo somos amigos solamente, estoy harta de decirlo -respondió tristemente Hermione.

-¿Entonces? –le preguntó con un leve tono de acusación

-¿Entonces que? -respondió molesta

-Es por Harry ¿no? -Ginny soltó la bomba, estaba deseando hacerlo.

-¿Tu también Ginny? No me lo puedo creer... No es por Harry, no es por nadie, simplemente no estoy enamorada de Ron, solo eso.

-¿yo tambien? Será entonces que no soy la única que lo piensa ¿no?

-Ron me ha dicho lo mismo

-¿Ron sabe que te gusta Harry?

-A MI NO ME GUSTA HARRY, GINNY ¡A VER SI OS ENTERAIS DE UNA VEZ!

-Ya..

-¡que SARCÁSTICA eres! lo que te pasa es que estas dolida por todo lo que te he dicho antes sobre Malfoy, y ahora quieres pagarlo conmigo.

-Creo que a pesar de que no te guste Harry pasas demasiado tiempo con el... ¡te estas volviendo muy egocéntrica Hermione!

-¡No soy ninguna egocéntrica, y Harry tampoco¿no es eso entonces?

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-No, es que quiero muchísimo a mi hermano, y no soporto la idea de verle sufrir por ti. -Respondió Ginny lentamente, dejando de gritar.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa si no le amo -Dijo Hermione suavizando muchísimo el tono de su voz

-Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes Hermione, antes de crearle falsas esperanzas a mi hermano

Y dicho esto fue ella la que salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sola, que comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras escuchaba a Ginny charlar con Harry y luego irse para el comedor. Rebusco en su bata aquel marcador rojo, y pasando los dedos suavemente por encima, lo rompió en ocho veces y los tiró a una papelera que había al lado de su cómoda. Los pedazos caían despacio, flotando suavemente, como si el aire quisiera impedir que terminaran de esa forma, olvidados... pero aun así, todos cayeron dentro excepto el último trozo del que colgaban las plumas de colores, estas se quedaron enganchadas en el borde de la papelera.

Agotada como estaba, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño para darse una ducha de agua muy caliente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Mientras sentía el calor del agua caer sobre su espalda, y escuchar tan solo la voz de su interior, se aseguraba de las decisiones que había tomado hasta entonces, y poco a poco se iba convenciendo de que Ron la quisiera, no era culpa suya. Tras salir de la ducha se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla, y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey celeste, luego se miró al espejo y empezó a peinarse, pero un fuerte ruido la asustó muchísimo. No fue la intensidad del ruido lo que la asusto, sino lo terriblemente familiar que le sonaba. Igual que hoy cuando se había despertado, había sentido un ruido a cristal tremendamente parecido. Miro por la pequeña ventanita del baño y vio la fuerte ventisca que se había desatado. Respiró tranquila pensando que se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, y volvió a mirarse al espejo para seguir peinándose, pero un nuevo y mas fuerte ruido la alarmó. Alguien había tropezado en su habitación y algo pesado había caído al suelo.

-¿Gin.. -Comenzó a decir muy débilmente, pero un gruñido de dolor de un timbre masculino siguió al golpe, e incoscientemente, Hermione corrió a taparse la boca con las manos dejando caer el peine sobre la frías baldosas del baño, emitiendo un sonido alertador de su posición. Corrió a buscar su varita, pero la había dejado sobre la cama. Estaba muy asustada, su intuición le avisaba a gritos que no era ningún amigo quien se encontraba en la habitación y corrió a esconderse en el último de los huecos de las duchas. Respiraba agitadamente. Esperó no ser encontrada, y permaneció inmóvil durante eternos segundos, pero el silencio sepulcral fue roto por el débil y casi imperceptible chirrido que hacía la puerta del baño al abrirse, y unos pesados pasos que hacían un intento de chapotear en la húmeda superficie del suelo se acercaban hacia ella. La toalla sobre el lavabo y el peine en el suelo la delataban... y esos pasos siguieron acercándose lentamente. Se puso en guardia preparada para defenderse como una chica muggle mientras los intimidantes pasos seguían recorriendo la longitud del baño, se acercaban, casi estaban ya, respiró hondo y, en cuanto vio aparecer la punta de una varita delante de ella, sacó fuerzas desde el estómago y con el corazón a mil por segundo le dio un fuerte golpe en la muñeca haciendo caer la varita al suelo.

Entonces le vio.

(fin del flash back)

* * *

Holaaaaaaa! se que tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar pero es que se me habia estropado el portatil con todo dentro asi que he tardado mucho en recuperarlo, pero como el fic esta terminado, prometo tener costancia de subirlos muy seguido!!

Jooo me gustaria ke alguien mandara algun rw!! sea tanto positivo como negativo!! se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, es solo por saber si hay alguien que este leyendo mi historia o la pobre pasa desapercibida entre los millones de fics geniales de esta pagina!!

bueno! besoos a todooos!


	17. Los secretos que faltaban

CAPITULO 17  
LOS SECRETOS QUE FALTABAN

Entonces le vio.  
Un hombre alto y fuerte, con una sedosa túnica y una capa que le llegaba hasta los pies y le cubría la cabeza. Ambas del mas estricto negro que contrastaban con la melena lacia y rubia que se escapaba de la capucha dejándose caer sobre su pecho.  
-¡Lucius Malfoy! -Gritó Hermione al verle.  
-¡Niña estúpida! -Resopló al tiempo que le daba una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Recogió su varita y se lanzó sobre ella.  
Hermione quedó algo atontada, pero aun así siguió defendiéndose como podía, pegándo, insultando, mordiendo y tirándole de los pelos. Pero el era mucho mas fuerte y cogiéndola por la espalda con una mano y tapándole la boca con la otra la sacó a rastras del baño. Se agarraba a las cortinas, al dosel de las camas, las colchas, las mesitas... todo iba cayendo entre patadas de Hermione y los empujones que daba Lucius para abrirse paso. Al acercarse a su cama, puso todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar la varita, tanto que ambos cayeron al suelo.  
-Asquerosa sangre sucia... -Dijo entre dientes -¡desmaius! -Gritó, y le apuntó a la espalda mientras ella trepaba hacia su cama.  
El rallo impactó en su hombro justo cuando había alcanzado la varita. Su mano inerte la soltó, y cayó rodando de la cama hasta el suelo. Lucius se acercó a ella, apoyándola sobre su hombro y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana rota por la que había entrado. La ventisca era muy fuerte pero eso no importaba. Apuntando con su varita a los pies, sin decir nada, un haz de luz violeta se dirigió a ellos, luego la luz recorrió todo su cuerpo y el de Hermione, y Lucius Malfoy comenzó a andar en vertical por toda la torre de Gryffindor, como si estuviese andando en una superficie horizontal. Ella seguía dejada de caer sobre sus hombros como si el centro de gravedad ahora fuera la pared de la torre. Descendió rápidamente hasta llegar a una de las azoteas, donde continuó andando y avanzó hacia uno de los laterales del castillo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en la torre llegó al suelo, y sin decir nada de nuevo, volvió a apuntar con la varita sus zapatos, y el brillo violeta desapareció de su cuerpo, primero por la cabeza terminando por los pies. Se había detenido justo en frente de una de las pequeñas ventanas con barrotes que iluminaban las mazmorras. Apartó la nieve que las cubría con un gesto de su varita, y luego lanzó un hechizo que rompió los barrotes.

Draco Malfoy corría por el pasillo hacia los demás chicos, que le esperaban en el suelo, y al verle se pusieron rápidamente de pie.  
-¿Que ha ocurrido? -Preguntó Ginny en cuanto le vio aparecer.  
-¿Sabes ya donde está Hermione?  
-¿Quién la tiene?  
-Dime que está bien  
Malfoy apenas podía hablar, doblado sobre si mismo, con la mano en el costado, trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
-Ha sido fácil. Casi me quitan la comida de las manos en cuanto llegue, y al minuto estaban contándome todo.  
-¿Bueno y qué? -Le preguntó Ron impaciente.  
-Pues no es exactamente como pensábamos, pero no íbamos descaminados. No saben quien ha sido, solo que tenían que poner una piedra enorme fuera del castillo, en la nieve, al lado de la torre de Gryffindor. Después tuvieron que hacer guardia a cada lado del pasillo central del segundo piso, pero no saben para que, estuvieron allí durante un buen rato, impidieron el paso a unas cuantas chicas de Ravenclaw y luego no ocurrió nada mas, así que desistieron y se fueron.  
Se hizo un silencio de reflexión.  
-¿solo eso? -Preguntó Luna extrañada.  
-Dicen que no sabían nada mas -Le contesto Draco.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron esperando? -Insistió Luna.  
-No sabían con exactitud, pero dicen que un buen rato, y como no les especificaron el tiempo que debían permanecer allí, creyeron que era suficiente.  
-El pasillo central del segundo piso... ¿por qué? -Reflexionó Harry.  
-Eso si que es extraño -Pensó Ginny en voz alta.  
Luna seguía extrañada.  
-No entiendo porque no usaron el transladador de vuelta, no tiene sentido. Además no pueden seguir en el castillo, aparecían en el mapa del merodeador. ¿no es así Harry? ¿miraste bien en el segundo piso? -Le preguntaba Luna totalmente contrariada.  
-Si claro que mire, miramos varias veces en todas partes, estoy seguro. -Respondió Harry  
-No entiendo nada –Exclamó Ginny.  
-Además ¿cómo no les dijeron cuanto tiempo tenían que montar guardia?¿cómo sabían cuando Hermione se quedaría sola? Es absurdo, no me cuadra -Seguía hablando Luna  
-¿Qué mapa? -Preguntaba Draco sin que nadie le hiciera caso.  
-No preguntes -Le respondio Ron  
-Eso es verdad -Dijo Harry –Lo veo como muy poco organizado ¿no? Tienes razón Luna, no tiene sentido.  
-Todo es demasiado extraño -Insistía Luna negando con la cabeza  
-No es tan extraño... si lo piensas bién... Puede que haya un lugar en el segundo piso que no aparezca en el mapa del merodeador... -Dijo Ron con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos.  
-Eso es imposible -Dijo Harry  
-Nada es imposible en Hogwarts... ¿no recuerdas lo que hay justo en ese pasillo?  
-Todos pensaron en silencio.  
-¿Ginny? -Insistió Ron que parecía verlo claro.  
-No se.. -Dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja  
-¿El que? -Preguntó Luna  
-La clase de historia de la Magia, el despacho de la profesora McGonagal...- Ginny iba describiendo tratando de recordar el pasillo completo con los ojos cerrados - Un par de habitaciones abandonadas... ¡OH NO! -Gritó.  
-Exacto -Dijo Ron señalándola.  
-¡NO! -Comenzó a gritar, totalmente alterada, como fuera de si misma -YO NO PIENSO VOLVER A ENTRAR AHÍ. ¡QUE NO!  
-No entiendo nada, de verdad. ¿De qué habláis? -Preguntaba Luna al borde de la Histeria por no controlar la situación.  
-Pues creo que no hay mas remedio -Dijo Ron.  
-¡IREIS VOSOTROS PORQUE YO NO PIENSO VOLVER A ENTRAR AHÍ! -Gritaba Ginny histérica cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Se puede saber de que habláis? –Volvió a preguntar Luna desesperada.  
-Hablan de la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos -Sentenció Harry.

Todos emprendieron la marcha a todo correr hacia el segundo piso, aunque a Ginny tuvieron que llevarla a rastras. Cargaban con la capa invisible el mapa del merodeador, todo lo que les pudiera hacer falta  
-No hacedme ir por favor. Aun tengo pesadillas con el basilisco, creo que me moriré si vuelvo a entrar, seguro que me da un ataque –Repetía una y otra vez Ginny casi sin aliento por la carrera.  
-¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí? –Le preguntó Luna –No sabia que fueras tan cobarde.  
-No lo soy, no tengo miedo a enfrentarme a quien sea, y lo sabes. Es ese lugar... me trae demasiados recuerdos que tanto me costaron olvidar.  
-Bueno si prefieres quedarte, puedes esperar a que lleguen Dumbledore y Hagrid y les cuentas lo que ha pasado, y que hemos entrado en la cámara. -Le dijo Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras  
-Puedes quedarte si quieres Ginny –Le insitió Draco  
-Uhm.. bueno, tampoco es eso... á no voy a quedarme aquí sola... será mejor que vaya con vosotros... cuantos mas seamos mejor ¿no?  
-Quedate si quieres Ginny, yo no pensaré que eres una cobarde por eso –le volvió a repetir Draco, mientras le ponía una mano por la espalda.  
-Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda -Susurró Ron a Harry  
-¡HAGRID! -Esclamó Luna abriendo muchísimo los ojos. Se lo habían encontrado de frente al girar en uno de los tramos de las escaleras.  
-Por fin os encuentro chicos –Dijo Hagrid con apariencia cansada.  
-¿No has encontrado a Dumbledore? –Le pregunto Harry  
-Llegué a la convención, pero ya se había marchado, luego fui a casa del senador Brown a donde decían que se había marchado, pero tampoco le vi, he estado dando vueltas, no hacía mas que mandarme de un lado para otro, así que he venido hacia aquí pensando que podría haber vuelto, pero no ha llegado.  
-Hagrid, es una historia muy larga de contar, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Tenemos que bajar a la cámara de los secretos –Le explico Harry  
-¿A la cámara de los secretos? ¿Estáis locos?  
-Creemos que se han llevado ahí a Hermione. –Dijo Ron  
-Pues iré con vosotros –Respondió Hagrid con resolución.  
-Imposible, la entrada es demasiado estrecha para ti. Tendrás que quedarte aquí y esperar a que llegue Dumbledore –Continuó Harry  
-¿no se supone que soy yo el que debe cuidaros? No puedo dejaros marchar. Que manía tenéis con resolverlo todo por vuestra cuenta –Replico al igual que un niño pequeño  
-Hasta ahora no nos ha ido tan mal ¿no? –Exclamo Ron  
-Hagrid tendrás que confiar en nosotros –Dijo Harry dándole una palmadita en la pierna en señal de comprensión y súplica.  
-Esta bien, tened mucho cuidado chicos –Respondió sin mas remedio.  
-¡Lo tendremos! –respondieron a coro.  
-Mándale una lechuza a Dumbledore y dile que hemos bajado a la cámara.  
Y siguieron bajando las escaleras a todo correr camino del los baños abandonados.

Al entrar, conservaba el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vieron. Sucio y lleno de polvo, abandonado.  
-¿Como sabemos que han bajado por aquí?¿cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? Se que todo apunta a que este es el sitio, pero no lo veo claro. –Seguía insistiendo Luna. -¿Todo ocurrió durante el desayuno no?  
- Si -respondió Ginny.  
-¿seguro?  
-Si, si, yo baje de los dormitorios para desayunar y la deje allí y cuando volví ya no estaba. -Insistió Ginny  
-Pues Grabbe y Goyle estuvieron gran parte del tiempo en el desayuno. ¿Como podrían estar vigilando el pasillo? – pregunto Luna mirando fijamente a Draco .Todos le miraron.  
-No lo sé -Respondió este. -Se bebieron la cerveza de mantequilla, y se comieron las magdalenas y me dijeron eso, estaban un poco atontados y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Solo eso, no se mas.  
-Eso ya no importa chicos -La interrumpió Harry –Mirad esto.  
De la esquina del espejo enganchado había un trozo de un jersey de lana celeste desgarrado.  
-¡Es el jersey de Hermione! -Dijo Ginny asustada mientras lo cogía comenzando a llorar -Tenemos que ir a por ella, bajemos ya  
y al volverse se topo con la imagen de mirtle que no se reflejaba en el espejo.  
-Se la han llevado por ahi dentro, a la fuerza... un hombre vestido de negro... ella estaba incosciente -Les contaba Mirtle entre lloriqueos.  
Harry les miro a todos y lueco contemplo fijamente el grifo que tenía una serpiente labrada, y empezó a pedirle que se abriera... "ábrete... ábrete cámara de los secretos... ábrete legado de Salazar Slitherin... ábrete". Harry pronunciaba un débil silbido, como un susurro que nadie podía entender, y al instante, los lavabos empezaron a moverse. Se separaron unos de los otros y la columna central se plegó sobre si misma. Hacían muchísimo ruido, igual que una gran maquinaria pesada y chirriante por estar muy oxidada. El lavabo que tenía frente a el descendió ocultándose dentro dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para pasar una persona y lo suficientemente oscuro y tenebroso para que nadie quisiera entrar. Harry se volvió a los demás.  
-Es una rampa, solo hay que deslizarse. Nos vemos abajo. -Dijo firmemente, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el borde y saltó.  
-Vamos -Continuó Luna sentándose igual que Harry, y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
Draco miraba absorto viendo como se perdían al entrar en ese túnel.  
-Voy yo Ginny, te espero abajo y no me separare de ti. -Le dijo con seguridad, y también se deslizó.  
Solo quedaban Ginny y Ron. Ella no paraba de temblar, ya no podía disimular su nerviosismo. Buscó la mirada de su hermano con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos.  
-Venga Ginny, es tu turno, yo iré detrás de ti.  
-Tengo mucho miedo Ron, de que el espiritu de Riddle aun siga ahí abajo, a veces escucho su voz en sueños... como si siguiera conmigo –Decía muy seria mientras se sentaba al borde de la rampa –Pero no va a impedirme hacer lo que tengo que hacer.  
Y respirando profundamente impulsando su cuerpo hasta perderse.  
-¡Suerte! -le dijo mirtle sentada en el siguiente lavabo  
-gracias mirtle... nos va a hacer falta.  
Seguidamente Ron se dejó caer detrás de su hermana.


	18. El gigante de oro

CAPITULO 18. EL GIGANTE DE ORO

El pasillo que llevaba a la cámara seguía exactamente tal y como Harry lo recordaba; frío, húmedo, sospechosamente silencioso y exageradamente tétrico. Las piedras que se derrumbaron separándole de Ron aquella vez, continuaban ahí, hubieran querido seguir franqueándoles el camino... pero alguien se les había adelantado haciendo un gran hueco, suficiente como para pasar una persona, y había esparcido fragmentos por todas partes Mientras atravesaban la muralla de piedras no le parecía un problema tan grande como para separarle de un amigo y obligarle a continuar el camino solo. Ya no se veía como un niño asustado de segundo año, era un chico de sexto curso, con demasiadas responsabilidades para seguir considerándose un niño y con mas conocimiento y dominio de su magia de lo que en aquel entonces le hubiera parecido posible... aunque estaba igual de asustado, puede que incluso mas. Los cinco avanzaron a toda velocidad, dejando a un lado numerosas antorchas que nunca se apagarían, los restos de la piel muerta del basilisco e incluso restos de sangre seca, tatuada en el suelo por esperar durante años ser limpiada. Sangre de lo que hubiera sido el gotear de una herida en el brazo de aquel niño asustado. Llegaron al final del túnel. Una puerta de piedra abierta donde en su día dos serpientes con ojos de esmeralda le hubieran franqueado el paso, hoy se encontraba abierta de par en par, nadie la había cerrado desde entonces. Atravesaron la puerta con respeto, a un paso temeroso con la varita en guardia, pero todo estaba exactamente que lo había dejado... sin la presencia de Hermione.  
Ahora que la veía de nuevo, la cámara no le parecía tan imponente. No podía negar su grandeza, las majestuosas columnas, los enormes tallados de serpientes que la ardornaban así como la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin que la presidía, pero en su recuerdo la gran estancia estaba desfigurada por el miedo, el terror al basilisco cuyos restos en descomposición yacían a un lado, dejando un desagradable y pestilente olor. Miedo al espectro de Tom Riddle, a la maldad de Lord Voldemort y su obsesión por destruirle que aun podía palparse en la habitación. Y el miedo a la impotencia, a estar a punto de perder a Ginny creyéndola muerta... sin querer la buscó entre el grupo y sus miradas se encontraron produciéndole un vuelco en el corazón. Era capaz ver ese terror en sus ojos, podía ver todo lo que sentía reflejado en ellos, y sabía que ella también era capaz de verlo en los suyos. Se le acercó, y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros intentando reconfortarla, la animó a adentrarse en la fría sala.

Todos los chicos la miraban boquiabiertos cada una de las esculturas, columnas, tallados, arcos y piedras. Cualquier muggle que la hubiera visto la hubiera declarado patrimonio de la humanidad, pensando que fuera un enorme y valioso lugar de culto a algún dios desconocido por su gran parecido a una magnífica catedral vacía.  
-Creo que hemos venido en vano -Comenzó a hablar Ginny rompiendo el silencio. Aún seguía pálida.  
-Tienes razón, aquí no hay nadie -Continuó Luna.  
Ron miró hacia tras pensando como regresarían esta vez y Draco observaba la sala maravillado por la creación del fundador de su casa, jamás podría ocultar su orgullo por ser Slytherin.  
-Harry ¿Dónde está Hermione? -Comenzó a interrogarle Luna mientras le zarandeaba. -Si bajaron hasta aquí deberían seguir en la cámara ¿no Harry? ¿O se esfumaron sin mas?  
-¿Puede ser que aquí si pudieran desaparecerse? -se preguntó Ginny  
-No, no lo creo, esto también esta dentro de Hogwarts, o al menos en sus terrenos –Le respondió Ron  
-¿Pues entonces donde esta? ¿esto no será una trampa? –seguía interrogándole Luna de forma impaciente.  
-No lo se, dejadme pensar -Dijo Harry mientras miraba el techo de la cámara  
-¡No tenemos tiempo ni para pensar Harry! –Le dijo Ron alzando mucho la voz, haciendo que resonara en las paredes produciendo un claro y escalofriante eco.  
-Escuchadme, esto es la cámara de los secretos ¿no? En plural, seguro que esconde mas de lo que creemos. Miremos a ver si hay una entrada a otro lugar, un pasadizo secreto, no se, ¡buscad! -Sentenció Harry  
-Tienes razón, mirad cada uno por un lado. Tocadlo todo. Estudiad cada asquerosa serpiente –Dijo Ginny.  
Los cinco chicos se dispersaron. Harry miraba una de las paredes laterales mientras Ginny palpaba la otra. Draco acariciaba el mármol de la puerta y los grabados del suelo, mientras que Ron buscaba en todas las columnas. Luna se dirigió a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin contemplándola sin pestañear. La enorme escultura de oro macizo representaba a un hombre sentado majestuosamente en un trono. La cabeza alta y erguida, con joyas que colgaban de su cuello, y una gran túnica, en la que se podían apreciar todos los relieves. Se quedaba sostenida a la altura de las rodillas, levantada por la postura de estar sentado. Bajo esta podían observarse sus piernas, separadas una de la otra. Era tal el tamaño de esa escultura que, ni siquiera Hagrid podría tocar a la vez cada uno de sus zapatos aunque tuviera los brazos totalmente extendidos.  
-¡VENID AQUÍ CHICOS! –Gritó haciendo de nuevo sonar el eco en la habitación.  
-Todos corrieron hacia ella para contemplar la gigantesca estatua.  
-Tiene que ser aquí, Harry. -Le dijo Luna sin apartar la vista –Son sus secretos los que esconde en la cámara y solo el heredero de Slytherin puede abrirla. Si hay una entrada secreta, ¿no sería él quien decidiría el que podría acceder a ella?  
Se acercó a la estatua, y pasó los dedos por el suave y precioso trabajo que había en la silla donde descansaba la figura. De un liso uniforme en algunas zonas a un labrado espectacular en otras. Formaban cenefas horizontales, con un perfecto y pronunciado relieve que el tiempo no había desgastado. A Luna estos detalles le recordaban enormemente a las Letras árabes pero muy distintas al mismo tiempo. Era una línea continua, no había puntos, ni comas, nada alrededor de las letras, ni dibujos, solo un único trazo. En el podían observarse numerosos bucles que se cruzaban, pudiéndose distinguir perfectamente que línea se superponía a la otra, siendo distinto cada vez, cruzándose a veces por arriba y otras por abajo. A veces por la parte superior del dibujo y otras por la parte inferior. Trozos increíblemente enrevesados y otros mucho menos, incluso había partes con una línea estrictamente recta, perfecta.  
-¿Has visto Harry? –Volvió a decir si dejar de mirar la estatua, había algo en ella que hacia que le costara mucho trabajo dejar de contemplarla.  
-¡Es increible! –Dijo Harry con admiración  
-¡y tenebrosa! Su cara da miedo –Siguió Ginny  
Con bastante esfuerzo, se apartó de ella y se volvió para buscar a Harry, que estaba justo detrás observando la mirada de Salazar Slitherin. Intentaba ver que punto de la gran sala estaría mirando, por si acaso su mirada le enseñara el camino, pero la estatua era tan grande, que parecía mirar a todas partes.  
-No Harry, no mires sus ojos. -Dijo mientras le tomaba de una mano haciéndole avanzar -¡Mira aquí! -Y puso los dedos sobre la cenefa que había en la pared que formaba la silla de la estatua, y Harry abrió muchísimo los ojos.  
-¡Aquí hay algo escrito! –Dijo volviéndose a mirarlos.  
Luna sonrió complacida.  
-Parece un encantamiento –Dijo echándose un poco para atras  
-¿Dónde Harry? –Pregunto Ginny acercándose –Yo no leo nada.  
-¿cómo que no? –Insitió Harry.  
-¡ES PARSEL HARRY! –Dijo Ron acercándose también. –¡POR ESO SOLO TU PUEDES LEERLO!  
-¡Venga leelo! –Le presionó Luna.  
-Es que está muy alto, no veo el principio –Dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba con esfuerzo.  
-Espera, yo te subiré. -Le dijo Ron mientras se agachaba, Harry se sentó en sus hombros y Ron le levantó.  
-¡Ahora puedo leerlo! Espera...

"Solo la sangre pura tiene permiso para entrar.  
Solo la lengua parsel es la llave de mi tesoro.  
Solo mi heredero podrá guiar el camino  
de mis fieles seguidores, firmes como el oro.

De las paredes de la cámara a la puerta de mi destino,  
peligros ponen a prueba al mentiroso testarudo,  
pues son grandes los misterios que aguardan  
protegidos de aquel que no tenga un linaje puro.

Largos años te han esperado  
Bestias, trampas, hechizos y maleficios,  
Y depende de que seas sangre sucia o sangre pura  
Serán para ti la peor muerte o beneficio

Avisado estas impostor insolente  
Aprovecha el regalo, te perdono la vida  
No mereces la magia, rata maloliente  
No sigas leyendo y busca la salida

Si en cambio continuas aquí presente  
Será mi heredero el que pronuncia las palabras  
de este poema simple al que pertenece  
el hechizo completo que te permitirá la entrada"

Pero Harry no había pronunciado palabra alguna, tan solo silbidos agudos y susurros, y justo en el momento en el que hubo terminado, ocurrió algo increíble. El suelo empezó a temblar, el ruido al igual que una pesada maquinaria empezó a traquetear, del techo comenzó a caer tierra, piedras, todo parecía que se iba a derrumbar, y justo cuando estaban a punto de salir corriendo, la estatua de Salazar Slytherin tomó vida propia, y les miró. Despegó los brazos del asiento y se levantó como si pesara menos que una pluma, se giro un poco a la derecha y cogió su silla en peso.

Los chicos habían corrido hasta el centro de la estancia, aterrados de que la figura pudiera pisarles o cogerles, pero ahora parecía que todo había cesado. Ya no había ruido, el techo no se desmoronaba, y la figura permanecía inmóvil con la silla en alto. Poco a poco se acercaron al lugar donde estaba la silla y tan solo pudieron ver un hueco que se habría en el suelo, de un metro de ancho aproximadamente por dos metros que se alejaban de ellos. Harry se acercó mas aún y pudo observar que era una escalera de piedra que descendía en la oscuridad.  
-Es una escalera chicos –Dijo Harry asomándose.  
-Que miedo, no se ve nada –Exclamó Ginny  
-¿Y si Hermione no ha bajado por ahí y nos quedamos atrapados? –Preguntó Ron  
-¿Y si es el camino y muere por nuestra culpa? –Respondió Luna  
-Hay que arriesgarse –Sentenció Draco.  
-Esperad... ¡Lumos! –Susurró Harry blandiendo su varita y se acercó al borde de la escalera. Tan solo alumbraba los diez primeros escalones, el resto quedaba sumido en la total oscuridad, se acercó un poco mas, y pudo ver algo brillante en el tercer escalón.  
-¡Accio! –exclamó señalándolo –Y el objeto voló hasta sus manos.  
-Es el reloj de Hermione! –Exclamó Ron al verlo  
-Nos está dejando pistas, ¡como el trozo de jersey en los baños, ahora el reloj! –Dijo Luna quitándoselo de las manos a Harry.  
-¡Pues entremos entonces! –Exclamó Ron  
Pero antes de que hubiera terminado de pronunciar la frase, la estatua de Salazar Slytherin decidió que ya había dejado suficiente tiempo para bajar, y comenzó a descender la silla con gran velocidad.  
-¡CORRED! -Gritó Draco  
Harry Y Ginny estaban prácticamente dentro. Ron empezó a correr y Draco se tiró rodando, pues estaba mas lejos. Pero a Luna el movimiento la había pillado desprevenida, pues estaba contemplando manchas de sangre en el reloj. Ron la agarró de un brazo y tiró fuertemente de ella, empezando a rodar por las escaleras. El pudo agarrarse al borde de un escalón, cinco o seis peldaños mas abajo, pero Luna cayó rodando en la nada, mientras la entrada era sellada con un golpe increíblemente violento. Pudieron escuchar los pesados pasos de la estatua, fuertes ruidos y un segundo golpe, mas suave que el anterior. Salazar Slytherin se había sentado de nuevo.


End file.
